Maybe Life's a fairytale
by AAnimeLoverr29
Summary: Allen's the new girl and she has always been an antisocial freak just trying to make friends. How will her life change when guys around her take a liking to her. Will she survive with all the fangirls around or will all her 'secrets' ruin her?  FEM ALLEN!
1. Fitting in, Prologue

**Hi Again. Haven't been on fanfic in while cause of exams (sorry). I will continue with Afrodesiac, but with pained life I've kinda lost the plot. When I get an idea I will continue it. Please enjoy this story and Review so I know if it's good or not.**

**This story is FEM!ALLEN.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own -Man.**

**Enjoy**

**Maybe Life's a fairytale.**

Chapter 1: Fitting in, Prologue

To say I'm pissed would be an understatement because I am passed irked; this of course only causes me to be more uncomfortable. I looked up to the gray sky that threatened to rain and sighed in disappointment.

Sighing, that was becoming my new hobby.

The reason I'm so depressed is because today is the day of my new school, and Cross being the 'gentlemen' that he is decided to knock me unconscious and bail, when we just got into the country. I mean I'm only 14. **14!** I swear that if I ever see him again I will slowly kill him, right in front of every member of the public's eyes, for leaving me alone to fend for myself, after all those debts he piled onto me.

It's not like I can't take care of myself, because I've had to for the past five years, It's just that his departure is so sudden.

Although, I am happy that he's gone, it is just that out of the blue, he might throw some more debts at me

All I can do is somehow count this as a blessing since there's nothing I can do. At least I can keep my hard earned money and buy some stuff for myself in an attempt to enjoy life.

Oh, and that's where I'm walking to.

My new school.

Truth is I feel kind of nervous and nauseous and trust me my appearance doesn't help in calming me down. I tugged a bit on my sleeves and stopped walking subconsciously cradling my left arm.

'Freak'

The best word to describe myself I guess.

Since I'm in another country and I don't know anyone so I completely concealed myself for nobody to see any off my 'abnormalities'.

Why?

Because everyone that see's me is either afraid of me or disgusted by me. Even I admit I'm (a bit of) a freak. My entire body is 'different'.

First of all what type of right-minded teenager (No Offense), would want pure white hair. It's not even dyed. It's natural. Scary, I know, and what's worse, every time I try to dye it, it still comes out the same. Stark White.

My skin is unusually pale and with this and my hair it earns me the insult Albino by most bullies.

Not That I care.

I'm used to it.

Second, I have a red scar from the left side of my forehead to my cheek and the weird design looks like a crazy tattoo. I don't even want to know, (or remember), how the star got there. It definitely stands out on my face with my pale skin. Whenever I feel it, it's the same level as my skin making it seem like it was drawn or painted on but, as if to prove that it's a scar, whenever I touch it, it sends a (mildly soft)pulse through me like it vibrates.

Weird. I Know.

Last and definitely not least.

I was born with a disfigured left arm that is considered a birth defect. After all I was born with it. It's a bloody red, wrinkly with glossy black nails and a weird emerald glowing cross radiating at the back of my hand and it reaches up, just under my shoulder making it ominous looking that I have the need to cover it from 'criticizing eyes'. I wear gloves and long sleeve shirts always because of this but despite everything it still feels normal and human to me (I guess it's because I've lived with it all my life).

It part of me and I've learnt to accept it.

Although others won't.

My 'parent' definitely didn't.

I feel sick just thinking about who they could be.

Parents are supposed to love there children not matter what, that's what people always preach about. Frankly to me, it feels like a lie.

I bet as soon as I was born and they saw my deformed arm they abandoned me, since I have no memories of my life apart from waking up in an orphanage. Parents are still human so to me they can do the exact things that a heartless human would do. Thanks to them I was abused and was suffering as a scavenger living on the streets. Then I was dragged to an orphanage when I was just about six.

Life for me was not easy. I was more like a slave than an orphan. I basically gave up on life and turned suicidal at just six yrs.

Till Mana came.

Kids would line up trying to look cute and innocent and they would say the sweetest things to get adopted, but I stayed by the side. There was no point in even trying.

Still he saw me and for some reason that even I don't understand, he chose to adopt me. A street actor.

I shook my head from those thoughts groaning at the way I can get caught up in my thoughts. I don't need to think about things like that. I learn't to deal with my problems and block away emotions, to not show weakness.

To hide all my emotions behind a mask.

It's no wonder that my personality would take a dramatic hit. I don't feel comfortable to socialize with people because of this. I'd rather keep to myself, that way I don't feel disappointed.

I sighed and looked up to the huge gate.

"The Dark Order Academy" I muttered. This is my new school. Now I feel really nervous I tugged on my black beanie that hid my hair before finally forcing myself to enter through the bright brass framed, doors. Even If I hide my Appearance I just know that I'm still going to be an outcast.

When I got to the school I was given some things before being pushed straight to my first lesson, which happened to be English Literature. The man named Reever Webham (as he told me) quickly explained the school system to me before shoving me out straight in front of a class, stopping the lesson with the interruption. The way everyone's attention turned to the front made me grateful that there was no school uniform and that I was wearing my black beanie that succeeded in covered my white locks. All eyes of the talking, maybe gossiping, students settled to the front.

"Class, this is Allen Walker the new student who's just moved here from London. Please be nice and be welcoming. You will show respect." There were a few whispers in the class and the teacher signaled me to find a seat and sit down.

I walked on my way but quickly tripped over something, or part of someone. As I looked and noticed the fish net stockings and black stiletto heels that looked like 6.5 inches on the girl who was responsible of tripping me.

I swear this is a school. The (definitely dyed) blond haired girl's face was plastered with make up and her clothes seemed extremely 'revealing'. She snickered, legs still crossed while some others burst into laughter. As I turned around pulling my gaze away from her, I noticed the other girls were dressed similar in a different way causing me to sigh.

Who Am I to judge?

I stared a bit before trudging to the back where an empty seat remained and rested my chin on my table styled desk. Already I could tell that this was going to be a long day. I looked around the class and sadly smiled to myself. I always wanted to be invisible right? Nobody was looking at me anymore as they quickly settled back to doing what they were doing before, with the teacher continuing from where he left of.

"Looks Like I got my wish." A famous saying kept ringing in my mind making me feel dejected, as always.

It is true.

'Be careful what you wish for'

It was break time before I knew it and my mood, since the start of the day, hadn't really changed for good. Instead I felt really cranky. Since I've got here, nobody's really talked to me, instead they simply barge passed me as if I'm invisible. Outside it was pouring which seemed to perfectly match my mood.

Lonely. It makes me feel lonely I guess.

As I walked I noticed somebody outside despite the rain playing a game that made me smile for the first time in the day.

Football.

I grinned. He's good. Although he was playing alone he was doing great. I walked out to the damp field to get a better look, immediately getting drenched in the process. The guy, who wore a clown-like, jester hat bouncing along, was practicing by himself. I felt nervous a bit but still forced myself to talk since he still hadn't noticed me yet. He'd be the first student that I actually had the guts to approach.

I held in a deep breath.

"Do mind if I join?" I watched tensely on as he turned around to look at me with his weird hat bouncing and jingling in the process. He gawked at me for a while before grinning brightly. The purple markings under his eyes (like mine) and his hat suited and him, in an unusual clownish way.

"Sure, you're the newby right?" I nodded anxiously.

"Y-Yes" He grinned wide then kicked the ball to me taking me back for a second.

"Let's play a one on one then" He quickly said.

I felt a smile grace my face and I nodded. The rain was getting heavier but I didn't care. It felt good.

This would be fun.

"I won't go easy on ya just cause your new" he shouted as he came in to tackle me. I simply chuckled.

"Neither will I"

**DGM**

The game (As expected) was fun, and Daisya and me (As I found out during the game) were soaking wet at the end of the game. I found it hilarious. He kept making faces to make me laugh and yes, it was working. Sadly I lost in our match, he did seem to play like a professional so I feel a bit cheated but all in all it was the most fun that I have had all day.

"So how do like the school?" I turned to him and forced a smile oblivious to him that it was fake.

"It's fine to be honest, nothing really wrong"

"Really?" His face was full of shock for some reason.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" He just laughed and gave me slightly lonely smile. My guess would be that he was trying to smile but he was failing. It made me feel slightly depressed.

"Something wrong?" He just turned to me.

"Don't worry about it. Our schools just unusual but you'll get used to it. Just hang around me and I'll show you the ropes. I grinned and nodded. It's good to have someone to rely on. His smile though, did look slightly lonely putting me off a bit though.

I exhaled feeling a strong need to change the subject and to answer my silent prayer the bell rang.

My next lesson was PE, but how do I get there? Sadly for me …I have a really bad sense of direction that can get me lost even in my own house.

I cringed at that thought. Because of this 'weakness' I have been put into tough situations.

"What lesson do you have next? I can lead you there?"

"R-Really?" I asked. There was a bit of a silence as we walked (or more like trudged, since we were soaking wet) but it was relaxing. I **am** still tired over our match.

I heard a squeak then the left side of my face suddenly stung and my finger reflectively went to my eye noticing something was missing.

My plaster?

I turned quickly and gasped. Daisya has my plaster and he was staring at me. My hand can't cover my whole face.

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence till…

"Cool you have a tattoo on your face."

"…"

"Uh, Allen?" I gave up and pulled away my hand. What's the point?

"It's not a tattoo " I replied clearly feeling disturbed. I just wanted the floor to swallow me up.

"Oh…Then what is it?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it"

"Oh"

"…"

"Sorry"

"It's nothing" He handed me back the plaster and I thankfully returned it to its place, covering my scar.

Weird, Daisya doesn't seem to have a problem with my scar. I still feel a bit freaked out but also slightly relived, though how would he react to my …

"At least I know something now though" He said quickly. I hope he won't tell about my scar, although his toned did sound a bit different like he found out something shocking yet appealing to him.

He has some markings over his eyes so why is he so shocked?

"Like what?" I asked half-heartedly. He snickered in response and inched away, very obviously. When he was a distance a way then when he was away he shouted out.

"AT LEAST I NOW KNOW THAT YOU'RE A GIRL!"

It took a while for those words to settle in, but when they did I literally felt my self turn to stone and crack.

'Now know that you're a girl, now know that you're a girl, now know that you're a girl'

One of those anime Anger marks would definitely be stretched across my head as I shivered in anger and annoyance. He started running away laughing like a maniactic idiot only provoking me more.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!**" I shouted before chasing after him.

The bell finally rang signaling lunch time and making me smile.

I'm simply exhausted.

PE is not an easy a lesson as one would think.

My teacher, who, unlucky for me was General Winters Sokalo (they use some ranks in this school so he's one of the five generals); decided to test my athletic abilities by making me run around the track.

8 TIMES!

After wards he made me do some circus, or gymnastic tricks.

I actually became the class clown (Not that I haven't been a clown before, literally),

It's just that I was the only one doing these 'exercises' while everybody else watched.

My whole body is aching from the 'work out'. I sighed and followed my nose.

I am Starving!

Sadly, I don't have any money to 'waste' on food. Thanks to that selfish womanizer Cross! Plus this school looks very expensive. I don't exactly know why I'm going to go and punish myself by going to the lunch hall but I'm still going to go, Maybe I'll just drink some water. The smell of food is obvious so basically I'm going to just follow the scent(s) and trust my nose to lead me to the cafeteria.

I'm not a dog, it's just that with my sense of direction I can get lost in my own home (Which hopefully won't happen.).

Daisya told me that he might catch up with me later, since we aren't in the same class, and he'll show me around the school. I am still worried about him though. He seemed calm about my scar, but will he tell? And he hasn't seen my hair colour, or worse, my arm. My Plan is to keep my appearance a secret in this school, for as long as it takes. It will definitely keep away unwanted attention… I hope. I don't want to have to deal with the same problems I always have when people see me.

I take it I was to caught up in my thoughts to hear loud footsteps, till I was grabbed around the wrist and yanked backwards. I turned abruptly that it almost hurt my neck, but I froze again to take in this guy's appearance.

Emo.

That's the best word I can use to explain.

His tastes of clothes were 'unusual'? And he looked like he was wearing make up. His dark bluish black hair and skin colour was a bit unusual, but in a weird way it suited him and enhanced his appearance.

"I said, ARE YOU THE NEW KID!"

Yes, he was screaming in to my ear as if I'm deaf showing that I wasn't listening due to my being in a trance.

It was annoying.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered a bit and as soon as I answered another hand hooked itself onto my wrist and dragged me away.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the lunch hall, trying my best to ignore the sweet, delicious smells of food, while at the same time being stared at by three other 'students'.

Two of them looked like twins, a bit, with different hairstyles and makeup? While the other girl that sat next to them had dark spiky blue hair and wore a white and blue lolitta styled dress. They all had the same unusual skin colour making them all look like siblings.

"I'm Rhode Camelot and these to idiots are Devitto and Jasdero, newby "She said while pointing to each one, which caused them to definitely react to with a fit of curses.

"What's your name?

"A-Allen, Allen Walker" I replied nervously.

Why would they want to talk to me?

"We always ask all the new guy's questions so don't be shy. Why'd you come here?"

I sweat dropped.

"Uh? Moved country?" I didn't have a choice!

"Why are you wearing that beanie like that?

My heart skipped a beat. I am not showing anybody my hair. I hate the attention. It makes me self conscious

"Bad hair day?"

"What's with the accent?" That would be Debitto's question. At least he looks more interested.

"I'm British"

"What happened to your face, the plaster?" Great question, my heart started beating to answer.

"I accidently injured myself"

Something told me there was going to more personal questions and I had to wonder what gender they thought I am. After all I have a 'males' name.

I decided to finally ask a question

"Um, are you all siblings?" I questioned. They nodded in reply. They did look a bit a like.

They looked like happy siblings, not like a murderous bunch. I could actually feel myself getting envious.

"Why do you sound so girly? What are you gay? Man up" As Debitto started screaming and Jasdero laughing he hit me or punched me on the shoulder as a way for me to 'man up', and yes, it took me off guard. I gaped at him then broke out of my trance twitching a bit.

If he's implying that I'm a lesbian I might kill him. Just because I'm not slutty whore does not make me a lesbian, why does everyone call me names that I definitely am not! I struggled to smile still twitching. a

And just what do you mean by that?"

I could practically taste my own venom.

"You're sound like a bloody girl, l like dude seriously"

I AM a Girl!

"So, what's wrong with that?" I screamed out. Oh Great a fight at the start of my school semester. From the way they're looking at me it's pretty obvious that they think I'm a boy, so yes I am annoyed. I could feel all my annoyance and frustration pouring into me.

First Daisya, now this.

I sighed and took in another deep breath. I don't need to start a fight, I'm not like this. I'm not the violent type.

(Okay I admit that I'm lying. Living with Cross wasn't exactly the safe fest lifestyle for a child. If I didn't know how to fight, I'm sure I'd be tortured of killed by now)

If people don't know my gender, then I'll keep it like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just … hungry" I hastily retorted while bowing before lastly leaving to leave the hall. I don't mean to be rude but I don't really know how to deal with these situations.

As I got slowly trudged away I could just smell the food all around me and it only renewed my hate towards my 'supposed foster father'. He doesn't even deserve to be called that.

I have a 'high metabolism' as I like to say in scientific terms. Others would say that I'm a freak but I don't care. It's great that I can eat up to 10 people's appetite without gaining weight. Kind of scary as well, but cool. Although it does make it that when I'm hungry I'm really hungry. I mean really, really hungry. I could go on. Cross of all people should know that, but he's to caught up starving me.

(At least if I die he'll suffer his own debts.)

A light momentarily blinded me ripping my attention from the buffet line in front of me to one of the plain glass rimmed windows.

I stared at my reflection and sighed.

Why do people keep mistaking me for a guy?

I look normal, what's wrong with that? Maybe a bit boyish but still normal. I might not care about fashion but I've dressed like this all my life. It's shocking that people don't notice a persons gender.

Also insulting.

"Do I really look like a guy?" I muttered tugging on my beanie

"Depends, Are you?" Yes I jumped, I literally jumped. What's with these guys? How come I can't 'feel' or 'sense' their presence?

I turned and straight away saw a spiky red head.

A read head?

CROSS!

I hate him

The guy's hair straight away reminded me of that debt collecting scoundrel. I groaned silently remembering all the debts and the fact that I had to pay them.

Anyway.

This guy had spiky red hair held up with a black and green bandana making it oddly look good on him (I admit…kind of)

He left eye was an emerald green while his other was covered behind a black eye patch.

Was he trying to be a pirate? Cosplaying maybe?

I guess you could say that he handsome.

Anyway to answer his question

"guess" I muttered weakly. I'm fed up already so I don't really care if he or anyone else mistakes my gender anymore.

"You are right? although it would be hard for people to tell by the way you dress." I stared blank at him.

He must be smart or stupid.

"What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you give me yours first?" He simply looked wide eyed at me.

"You don't know?"

"No, I'm new remember"

"…Fine my names Lavi, Now yours?"

"Allen" I replied feeling very self conscious. For some reason (As I noticed) the hall got quieter as I talked with this guy

"Your full name?"

"You didn't tell me yours" He looked perplexed, to say the least. Seriously, why do I feel like people are burning holes in my back?

"Anyway, You Lie, That's a boy's na…"

"I'm hungry so please forget it" I discreetly bowed then walked away. I know it rude but I'm sure that I look like a human dart board, and plus

I AM HUNGRY

I reached into my pocket to get some spare change for some pizzas that looked so inviting but I felt myself freeze.

I _really_ hate Cross" I groaned. I forgot that because of that sick bastard I'm BROKE.

I'm going to starve.

I need to find a job or I won't be able to survive. I breathed out (or huffed in depression).

Why is life so unfair?

I reluctantly ripped my gaze away and began walking outside muttering curses about Cross on the way.

"Aren't you going to order something?"

Great the Redhead again.

"I forgot my money" I answered.

Should I buy you something?"

I felt my self shiver then spin around to face him. Finally after a while I took a deep breath in whimpering slightly then I put on a decent enough smile.

I hate you Shisou

"Its fine, not the first time I've missed lunch, I'll survive"" With that said I did a quick 180 and left the hall.

I'll die, I might cry.

That was tempting, too tempting. But If I had said yes I would have taken full advantage of the situation and I'd probably make him broke as well. My good side forbids that.

I'm actually balling my eyes out because of hunger.

I need food.

My thoughts are simply.

'I'm hungry' and 'I hate Cross'

I don't know how I got to the school roof so I know I'm probably lost, but at least up here I can't smell food.

"Yo Allen" That would be Daisya. I looked up and forced a smile (It's really easy to do this, it's a habit).

Too confirm my suspicion Rhode, Daisya and 'The twins' were walking my way.

"Hi what's wrong?"

"Nothing, the guys are idiots so ignore them, you'll get used to them. You wanna hang out?" It took a lot of effort but smiled at Rhode. She seemed really enthusiastic.

"Its fine, I'm used to it, and sure" They still think I'm a guy"

*****Sigh****

"What did Jasdevi do anyway?" Daisya asked. I didn't even get a chance to try and speak before Rhode quickly cut in.

"Jasdevi said that he was acting like a girl"

There was a weird silence.

I know what Daisya was thinking by the way he was looking at me. I sighed and shrugged in mild consent then he turned back to the siblings.

"But, Allen is a girl"

Another Silence.

"You're a girl?" From the way Debittos voice was crack he sounded scared and Jasdevi, to match his behaviour, was shivering behind his 'older' brother. I sighed again and turned away from them towards the railing.

"Yes, I'm a 'bloody' girl"

There was no reply causing me to turn around, just in time to let out a shriek as I was tackled to the floor. I felt my plaster (again on the first day of school) being ripped clean from my face. (It's starting to hurt you know). I gasped from the shock trying to push them off.

They just jumped me.

They all leaned back all wide eyed that I only fully realized what they were looking at when I felt my head get cold with a gust of wind.

My hat.

This can't be happening. There going to hate me now aren't they?

"KAWAII!" Huh?

"Your so cute Allen Chan" Rhode glomped me wildly kicking her legs into the air. Seriously, Kawaii? Me? That means cute in Japanese.

"What?" I stared in confusion at Rhode who had revealed my 'natural' appearance by pulling off my hat and bandage.

She wasn't freaked out?

I looked at Daisya then JasDevi. Daisya had a grin across his face and Jasdevi or Debitto was blushing.

Am I going blind?

Don't I look freaky? Or maybe… don't they care?

Rhode glomped me again spinning me around at a dizzying speed but giggling all the way.

"Um, Rhode?" She quickly pulled of smiling childishly.

"Let's all be friends Allen Chan" I stared shocked for a while before softly smiling. Thanks for this miracle.

"Definitely, Kay Allen" Daisya said patting me on my back with the other guys. I could feel my smile getting broader and more real.

Maybe my life might take a change after all.

The wind brisked past again making me miss the heat that my beanie provided.

My Beanie? A question came to mind and I looked at Rhode failing to see what I was looking for.

"Rhode"

"Hmm?"

"Where's my hat?

Yes I am annoyed for asking that question, and yes I hated the 'answer I received to it.

One, I'm annoyed at the fact that they didn't even let me leave, making me basically miss the rest of my lessons, on my first day of school.

Two, I'm annoyed that at the fact that as soon as I asked for my hat back I was 'dragged' into a 'game'.

Three Rhode claims that she can't find my hat when it's obvious that she took it and was hiding it from me.

And Four, I had to use my hood, which doesn't really help in covering anything, because of a few stubborn bangs.

I can't be that angry though. Despite all that those guys accepted me right. I am still thinking about the job that they kept suggesting though.

A café.

I better not have to be wearing a maid's outfit, or so help me, I will quit.

I will not wear a skirt for anybody.

The pay does sound good though, I'll check it out tomorrow.

I continued pushing my trolley through the lane looking for some nice ingredients.

The fact that I just moved to America means that I don't have any food in the new house, so I have to buy some resources for me and Timcampy.

If I didn't mention Tim campy is actually my pet.

Cross calls him a golem but to me he's my animal friend. He, to say, looks like a yellow ball with a lighter cross on his side showing where his face is.

Plus, he has wings and a long, thin tail the same colour.

And, no he doesn't really look like a bird just cause of the wings. Cross claims that he made him as'completely new specie' and the 'only one of his kind' which I'm not so sure about but still he's always been there for me. Plus he seems to understand everything I say. H e doesn't seem like a 'Golem' as Cross says, he seems more lifelike. I mean he also eats, a lot, for an animal.

Were perfect together.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

It is funny.

I passed the dog food area and grinned again.

Tim tends to eat the same food as I do so if I buy this he'll probably settle on biting my ear instead as my 'punishment',

After paying for the items and exiting the shop, I stood for a while outside trying to find my direction back to my 'new' home.

Anything Familiar would help and with all the shopping bags

I have on me I don't want to take a long route. Its night as well, but since its summer it shouldn't be much of a problem.

But still I don't want to risk getting attacked. I smirked when I recognized a familiar sign that pointed to around my destination and grabbed my stuff in a comfortable way for me to hold, before walking away quickly. My eyes were mainly focused around me for anything suspicious that when I noticed someone exit at from an alley way in front of me I didn't have enough time to react so I ran straight into him knocking us both down and dropping my 'resources' in front of me.

I groaned feeling an incoming headache come on but when I heard someone else groan I immediately jumped up to help him up.

"S-Sorry about that, I was in a rush" In quickly stuttered outstretching my hand. He reached for my hand and that's when I saw his face clearly.

"Lavi?" It was Lavi.

I started to feel myself rush into panic.

Rhode still has my hat and I'm not wearing a bandage so I look exactly normal (in my view, freakish to others)

"Allen?" I cringed and was now grateful for the fact that I was in the buildings shadow and my hood. I just hoped that my escaped bangs wouldn't look like it s glowing in the dark.

I don't want anyone to see how I really look like so I just hope that he didn't recognize my voice.

He stood up from his sitting position making me flinch.

Does he know?

I was about to grab my stuff and run but he briskly grabbed my wrist preventing me to leave, I (of course) struggled to make him let go but his grip only tightened.

"Allen?" I groaned.

Does my life suck or what?

"Can you please let go of my wrist?" I whispered as my voice failed me

When I 'somehow' got home, I breathed in as a signed of pure relief. Lavi didn't really bother me much about my appearance apart from asking me some question, but when I asked him h spoke honestly to even out my 'suffering'. I am glad that he only asked a few discrete questions like

'Why do you seem so Antisocial in school, and what are you doing out around 9:30pm?

I retorted by asking him the same thing which he replied to with a

'Touché'

At least I felt like I had another person to talk to (however annoying they can be). He grabbed all my bags and refused to give them back to attempt to follow me hope, which freaked me out. Luckily at seeing how freaked out I was he let up. Although I am starting to think that it would be better to simply be mistaken for the opposite gender. I don't know why I felt relieved at the fact that another person found out my appearance. Ignoring the fact that anyone could go and start some problems for me with their new found knowledge.

I whined a bit and dragged my shopping bags away from the door.

I'm surprised that he could hold them as if it's nothing, there quiet heavy.

I heard some voices and reflectively dropped the bags running towards where the voices came from. I ran past a door but stopped and took several slow steps back. Cautiously I opened the door hearing the voices get louder.

When I looked through I can definitely say that I looked flabbergasted.

What kind of animal can do that?

Somehow (don't ask me how cause I don't know) he was bobbed on top of a remote using his small, stubby hands (that's what I call them) to change the channels. It's funny and 'cute' the way he looks.

(I don't use cute for anybody)

Then it hit me. I opened the door wider and walked in to get a better look.

I only moved in today, so…

Since when did I have a TV?

Or a Laptop?

Am I in the wrong house?

Everything looked like my stuff so I'm sure this is my 'home', 'new home'

I walked some more before finally plopping on the sofa right next to Tim making him bounce in the process. I felt a soft gush of wind and some flapping then something slapped me clumsily across the face. I laughed a bit and grabbed the thick end of Tim's tail pulling him down from my head in front of me. I hope Tim wasn't bored when I was gone because it was 7:00 pm now and school started 9:00am. I had left him for about 10 hrs and 30min. I sure hope he didn't eat or destroy anything.

"Yo Brat!"

Hmm, Master?

Was he here?

How…? I panic snapping my head side to side in search of my 'guardian'

"As you might have noticed, I've decided to leave some things for your 'entertainment' and crap like that.

I looked down to see Tim's mouth wide open with the image being projected up like a TV. So master wasn't really here. It's just a recording from Timcanpy's memory feed.

That's a bit of a relief.

Also I don't know how Tim does that, its some random technology that Cross came up with. It proves that Tim is a 'golem' as Cross says.

I sighed. Whether from relief or annoyance, I'll never know.

Wait he said WHAT?

What's the catch?

"I'll be gone for a while so use this opportunity wisely. Don't take the Mick. Also there's a new phone in your room that I might call you on so make sure you DO NOT LOSE it"

I groaned again.

I still don't know what the catch is.

"Make sure you pick it up, I don't want to be wastin cred or time on you. Understand BRAT.

Good luck Surviving"

Tim's mouth shut as soon as Cross began laughing in a drunken stupor, to my relief. Allow me to say I'm confused

*****Growl*****

And hungry.

I shook my head and ran upstairs to my room with Tim flying behind me

And there, just like Cross said, was a phone box. I stared at the contents of the box, again confused. Or annoyed.

They advertise this phone, A lot.

**Just where the hell did he get the money to buy THIS!**

I sat in my black long sleeved Pjs with matching black shorts, eating a chocolate cake, or at least trying to. I found it hard to enjoy the taste.

Why?

Why you ask?

Because of Cross, that's why.

Even when he's not here he still causes problems for me and gives me headaches. After finding my new 'phone' I found a catalog with all the 'products' that he bought. And yes, they're all EXPENSIVE. I found them easily since he circled them both.

The TV alone was a brand new make as it just came out, so yes, you can tell how expensive that would be. Plus the laptop and phone were added to that cost.

I don't even know how to use all this technology.

Where the hell did he get the money?

None of the items were on sale and I doubt that I have the money to pay for all this stuff, and with Cross if I don't pay a debt, he'll add **Interest. **

Sure it's the newest gadgets that 'EVERYBODY' wants, and _'maybe'_ it was kind of him (yeah right!) to buy them for me, but. Just 'who's' money did he use to buy all this?

I sighed again, (My hobby, ladies and gentlemen) before pulling out the new phone.

IPhone3G.

"Does he _love_ me, or hate me?"

I asked with minimum sarcasms to Timcampy.

Great phone, but…If he bought this, what was the point of buying a laptop?

It's like a mini computer.

Tim started nibbling his way over to my cake and before I knew it, it was gone. Swallowed whole (I guess I could say we're like black holes). I simply stared at him too tired to do anything.

I'm so tired that I'm not even in terror or panic that Tim ate or 'stole' my beloved food.

(Good thing it wasn't a Dango)

I might have eaten him in revenge (just joking).

Without a word I stood up and put the plate in the sink.

I'll wash it later.

I am still pretty shocked from the day.

Tim tucked himself into my hair which seemed to be his nest while I walked into the living room to watch TV.

I'll try to be…grateful…to Cross (somehow), I mean only a few 'lucky' teens get a cool TV, A laptop and an IPhone.

I sat down comfortably and pulled off, one of the blankets that was on the sofa and wrapped myself up snuggly into the white couch. The TV was still on so I scrolled around to see what's on.

Yes I read the instruction manuals to everything he bought, so yes I also set my Alarm on my 'new phone' and Laptop.

Miss Congenitally

Funny movie about A Tomboy anti social cop and how she tries to 'fashion up' to go undercover in the beauty pageant to prevent a bombing the event. Still, to hide who you truly are for others is sad. I'd never be able to do that.

I am relived that this TV has many channels though. About 1000 I think.

After selecting and starting the movie from beginning, I laid down on the sofa.

Sleep would probably take over soon since it was…

I looked at the time

11:39pm

Wow it's late. Time goes fast.

After unpacking earlier and all the stress (Plus the great food) I deserve some sleep. Tim seemed asleep as well, even though I'm now lying sideways (I'll have tangles in my hair later, which will be painful to get).

It's been a long day.

I shifted a bit and watched the movie quietly laughing at some bits till I felt my eyelids start to droop. I closed my eyes willingly inviting sleep and before I realized, I fell asleep.

I'm starting a new life here, so I hope that I will be able to settle in peacefully.

(I'll put some effort in to enjoy my life here.)

**There, so how'd you like. Please tell me the truth and if you can, review.**

**I don't mind criticism; it'll help me improve the story.**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me, and ideas for future chapters are welcome.**

**I changed it a little bit to make it easier to write on.**


	2. Looking round

Maybe life's a fairytale.

I yawned as discreetly as I could manage whilst looking at the round analogue clock mounted on the wall which was typical.

I can't wait for the school day to end with the way I'm so exhausted. My Art teacher, General Froi Tiedoll was talking about the 'Beauties of Art' in the background.

Last subject on a Friday, Art.

Don't get me wrong though, I don't hate Mr Tiedolll, or art, I just don't think that it's the most active lesson to have at the end of a day, especially a Friday. I'm pretty much tired from the rest of the day and seeing as it's the last day of school for the week, I just want to go home and 'relax'.

Although I doubt that will happen.

I stifled another yawn and looked around the classroom from my very isolated table before sighing and looking at my 'masterpiece' .

(If I can call it that).

Drawing people was never my strong point. My drawing looks like it's following the theme of cubism instead of a real life portrait. It's that painfully horrible. All I can really draw are cartoons and animations; I never was good at art.

But that doesn't mean that I don't like art.

It is a nice, calm way to end the day and Mr Tiedoll happens to be one of the kind teachers that I like in the school

(Although I haven't talked to anyone apart from Lavi, Rhode and the others).

Other people in the school ignore my presence, but I don't mind. From just being the second day of my new school, I've already become 'accustomed' to some things. There are a lot of things that I could say, I like, but if I'm realistic there seems to be a lot more negative aspects, unfortunately. I could write an entire list of things that I could live without, but I won't.

I'd rather be grateful for what I do have.

At least in this school I have some people that I can talk to or that don't seem to mind me (appearance and all). Not only that, there are some teachers that aren't to …discriminating, if that the right word to use.

There are a lot of 'models' from what I notice( their clothes and all) but I'll keep away from those.*shudders) I feel more assured that I should be able to cope with this school with people like this.

I heard lots of shuffling among the class which pulled me out of yet another train of thought also making me instinctively look at the clock mounted on the wall, ticking at its own leisure. Class would end in 5…4…

"3… 2…"Some student, wearing a very tight dress, mumbled from the table across mine tightly clutching her bag to her side preparing to bolt straight out of the door. I only watched as she and her friends giggled about some stuff. Being a freak for all your life makes you anti social, even if you don't want to be.

The bell finally rang and without anything else, everyone got up and left the classroom hastily leaving. I just stared at my teacher. He didn't even get to finish his sentence. I really wonder why people insist on being teachers. Sure they help us, but being a teacher seems so hard to me. I guess you have to be really patient and know how to deal with careless students. The classroom was left in a mess as well.

"Anything wrong Walker?" Immediately I spun to face the my teacher feeling nervousness flood into my system. Sure General Tiedoll was a very nice teacher, but I felt like… really anxious around him.

(Him and the other Genrals)

I'm not sure how to behave around people without doing anything to set them of, as you might have witnessed yesterday with my introductions to the twins. Almost started a fight.

"N-Nothing sir. Thank you for the lesson." I uttered, roughly grabbing my stuff and leaving the classroom. I groaned as I got outside as I realized the way that I had just behaved. I hate the way I am sometimes, but it can't be helped. Steadying myself I made sure that I was comfortable by adjusting my hood.

(Thankfully since I couldn't find another hat, I tied my hair back and wore a black hooded sweater on top).

I then walked through the hall to get to the closest exit to leave the school,

Till I slammed into someone.

I almost tripped but I felt someone grab my wrist preventing me from falling, just in the nick of time, although when I looked up I felt fear upon straight sight.

I struggled but when I was back on 'my own two feet' I suppressed myself from shivering from the pure killing intent I felt. It was unsettlingly obvious to feel the **very** threatening atmosphere radiating around him. I automatically took in his sharp features making me swallow some air. He had slick dark blue hair which was held tightly in a ponytail and around striking features and he was threateningly glaring at me almost making me feel like I was shrinking Although he was another guy who stood out with their looks in this school. He to is … handsome ( feeling sick from repeatedly using that word.)

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" .

The once loud hall suddenly went quiet again and I felt myself get very uncomfortable by the unwanted silence.

"I wasn't looking where I was…go…ing" I repeated trailing off as I noticed people staring (and glaring) my way.

"Next time watch where your going shrimp" He remarked abruptly shoving past me.

This in turn made me stare into space feeling some part of my head start twitching.

I definitely wasn't expecting that.

.

"P-Pardon?" I asked still twitching.

I only 'accidently' walked into him.

What's the problem with that?

I even apologized.

"Shut up and move freak"

He pushed abruptly past me and I felt a vein pop.

This guy is an obnoxious, for use of better words. By reflex I grabbed his shirt halting his movements and pulling him back whilst mentally slapping myself.

(I'm just looking for a fight aren't I)

"What do you mean by…**freak**" I hissed matching his glare with one of my own. "I apologized, Stop trying to hug attention you drama queen!"

He visibly twitched

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a Drama queen freaking MOYASHI!"

(How original. Minimum sarcasm used)

"Moyashi? MY NAME IS ALLEN, RETARD!"

"Shut it Moyashi, with a voice like that you could pass for a girl, you little faggot!" He shouted back.

What the hells wrong with this guy?

The crowd that had formed around started laughing but I barely heard them.

A Faggot?

The bloody twat.

"With a voice like that, you could pass for a fricken boy, you gay twat" I spat back. Two can play at this game.

"What did you say Moyashi" He hissed out making me feel tense, a bit but I shrugged it off matching his glare with my own. I could practically feel the sparks as I'm sure everyone else around me could.

There was a long silence as we attempted to glare each other to death, till a someone ran into the way. She was dressed just as girly as the others and as I got a clear look at her face she was the one that tried to trip me yesterday when I just came to the school.

"Kanda san watch" She quickly said whilst looking at me.

Then she smirked.

I immediately felt uncomfortable but it was too late to react.

I did not expect her to bring out some soda and throw it in my face.

All I could do was instinctively close my eyes to avoid the soda from stinging my eyes.

I stood there for a while feeling the cold liquid seep into my clothing staining it with a purplish colour as it did.

"W..Wh…?" I was at lost for words. I looked up to the girl shocked of what she just did and I felt myself lose any emotions as well. She was grinning like a sly fox proud of her work. Other people in the hall started laughing to my displeasure and as I looked up I noticed that more people were definitely enjoying this. The guy who I started the argument with in the first place just looked shocked as his eyes that were narrow was now wide in shock. I felt my eyes blank from the scene unfolding in front of me.

.

Without a word I turned to walk out of the hall past the guy who I walked into to head home. Looks like no matter where I go I'll always have problems.

"Yeah, get going you bitch" one of the girls remarked making my heart shrink even more.

I attempted to just walked away.

Sadly I wasn't even allowed to do that without some more mental torture. Some more girls decided to join into the 'fun' and they threw different juices at me soaking from head to toe. I tightly kept my teeth grit together and kept my eyes shut till they stopped still feeling at lot for emotions.

I probably looked like a lifeless doll.

When they stopped I walked straight out not even noticing Lavi's astonished look. I didn't even notice when I had picked up my pace into a run away from the school tripping occasionally.

A distance away I swore.

My life sucks.

I stretched enthusiastically as I exited the shower, sighing to myself as the cool air hit my skin.

That was relaxing, and just what I needed.

A nice, hot, shower.

As soon as I got home and was greeted by Tim I felt slightly relieved and immediately decided to take a shower to clear of the stickiness that I felt from the soda 'incident'.

Of course, I had to get all my 'stained' clothes put in the washing machine before the stains set.

Its not the first time that something like that has happened so after taking a shower I settled into my cheer up where I would go and just read.

So I grabbed some ice-cream since it's hot anyway.

Then I fell asleep on the table.

(Which explains why my neck kind of hurts)

I finally decided to leave and go to buy some more stuff for the house, and look for a job grumbling more about my misfortune.

I wish the day would change from bad to good,

And not from bad to worse.

Though I felt tired after walking around for what felt like nothing. I happened to…not, get a single job.

To my disappointment.

I really got my hopes up. I groaned again for what I could only guess to be the fifth time in the day.

So far my day is going 'juuuust' great (minimum sarcasm added)

People can be so discriminative.

I walked further into to mall glancing at the shops as I walked pass and I in turn could only turn away from all the food shops and other shops that had to do with 'fashion'. I had gone to half the shops in the mall and all of them I had gotten rejected on first site.

Fashion shops… Hah, what a joke.

Me working in a fashion shop would definitely not work unless I was working to unload boxes. I won't even be able to say anything about my grades or talents cause as soon as soon as they saw my appearance they'll reject me.

I stopped in front of McDonald's and stared for a bit as a familiar smell ran through my nose making me shudder in displeasure. It was painfuly disturbing , as if I was being punished for something.

I haven't exactly been able to afford meals and eat my regular diet so I feel weak and malnourished. I haven't eaten in about two days (apart from a chocolate cake, but Timcampy ate that) so no one can blame me. My gaze shook abruptly when I recognized a 'very' familiar face.

Lavi? And … The guy that I got in an argument with earlier. I sighed and continued on walking ignoring the group settled in the restaurant.

Sadly someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the opposite direction that I was walking before I could look in the direction of where I was being dragged to or who was pulling me backwards. I just hoped that it wasn't one of the people that just had a 'seemed' to have a grudge against me.

"So Allen, what d'you want to order? I'll pay" Lavi enthusiastically cheered grinning at me. I really didn't understand why he was being so friendly with me. I shifted and stared at him before looking at the menu in pure want. I really want, to order something. I don't know how to get out of this situation. This is why I was avoiding all the food shops in the first place.

"N-Nothing." I answered shrinking more in my seat.

Of course I couldn't ignore the people glaring at me from the other tables. I felt like a human dartboard again

"What the hells the Moyashi doing here?" Asked the navy head.

Maybe his ponytails to tight.

I silently muttered some curses under my breath and hid my face from other peoples view.

Lavi grabbed me and dragged me here before I knew what was going on. And I don't exactly want to be next to the RETARD. I tried to stand up and leave but I was only dragged back into my seat by Lavi.

"Allen's here so that we can hang out** Kanda**"

Lavi said emphasizing on the 'Kanda' which was replied with a sharp hiss from him.

Either his name or an insult.

I exhaled silently then looked up at 'Kanda' forcing a smile. Someone has to act like an adult.

"I didn't mean to cause… 'that' earlier today. Sorry about that?" I said in all honesty despite being unsure of what to say.

I outstretched my hand as a friendly gesture but dejectedly let it drop to my side in defeat by the way he stared at my hand in disgust.

It wasn't even my left hand.

"Why're you wearing gloves?"

I immediately paled.

"Pardon?"

"Are ya deaf?" He repeated. "W-H-Y A-R-E Y-O-U W-E-AR-I-N-G G-L-O-V-E-S?"

I wanted to slap him, straight.

"B-E-C-A-U-S-E I W-A-N-T T-O M-O-R-O-N!" Something about him annoys the crap out of me. Thankfully, At least that shut him up.

"So Allen, you know how to play dodgeball?

I nodded a bit shocked by the sudden change in topic.

What's so hard about it?

You simply dodge the ball and throw it back at the opposing player. It's better than having alcohol bottles thrown at you from a raging drunk. It doesn't hurt as much.

(ahh memories from Cross *twitch*)

I soon realized Lavi's 'intentions and I shifted to find a way to escape the situation but it was already hopeless. Lavi had grabbed my arm (AGAIN) holding me in place while he continued to talk to 'Kanda'.

I felt like a spoiled child being held in place by his parents.

(Not that I know what that would really feel like)

"Why are you being so 'friendly' to this faggot for?"

*Twitch*

"What are you dating him or something?" Kanda continued making me almost choke.

He's seriously annoying.

"Do you have a grudge against me!"

"Shut up Moyashi"

"Aww Yu please don't fight with Allen Chan. And to answer your previous question, I'm not sure yet"

I hissed but was cut short as something shuffled on my forehead.

Now what?

Lavi froze and looked at me weirdly.

"Allen…what's that on your head?" Lavi asked

In reply, the 'thing' shifted again on my head and let out a growl. I remained frozen for a while only blinking occasionally before I looked up. I felt myself sweat drop.

"T-Tim?" Tim purred and dropped down onto the table in front of me bobbing up and down as a yes earning a few stares. I gulped and sighed then settled for scratching Tim softly with a figure in mild defeat.

I didn't even realize he stuck onto me.

"T-Timcampy" I answered unsure. "He's…harmless"

What can I say? I don't exactly know what Tim is myself.

There was a silence then when the order' came I felt beyond grateful that It helped diminish the uncomfortable situation.

(Seriously, how did Tim get out?)

"He looks like the golden snitch from that wizard flick." Kanda muttered earning a few stares. I grinned.

"You watch things like that? " I asked feeling bemused. His face was an good answer to my question.

.

"Are you crazy. Of course I don't like stuff like that. I don't even watch that crap"

"Then why do you know it?"

"Yeah, Yu Why do you know it?"

"Shut up, And don't call me that!"

I looked at Lavi and he did the same, then he burst out laughing, I tried to hold in my snickers.. How original, it's obvious that he's watched the movie yet he's embarrassed about it.

Though still to me Comedy and Action are my movie genres.

I looked up catching the smell of some chips run up my nose and I immediately wanted to take some, but I remained in control. This was not exactly fair.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Lavi started whilst taking some chips taunting me slightly. I nodded holding back my urges then exhaled.

He doesn't realize that I haven't eaten properly in quite a while.

"I'm fine…." I trailed of holding the thick bit of Tim's tail in annoyance. He definitely wants some.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday"

I mentally slapped myself. I didn't even think before I replied.

"Then you need to eat something. Allen there's no way that we can eat all of this so dig in"

I groaned and looked the chips.

I really am hungry.

"Fine" I muttered

Taking a chip I prepared to eat it…

Then Tim escaped and stole it.

Really you can't eat around Tim.

"Holy C…"

"WTF"

I sweat dropped.

Why me.

I didn't even notice when it turned about 9:00 because the Lavi dragged me to the beach to play Dodgeball. Thankfully Daisya was there so he gave some Tips and helped me out. Plus he introduced me to Marie, his step brother, unfortunately he got beaten up badly in dodgeball by his other step brother, Kanda.

Who have thought?

The game was fun apart from having being put with Daisya and a few other girls. It's not that I don't like Daisya, I'm talking about the girls cause they kept pushing me around the placing and being total girlish girls. That's why it was annoying. I was standing at the back only dodging the balls if they came my way.

They actually tried to use Tim to be the ball, which was hilarious because when Daisya tried to take him from me Tim hilariously bit him freaking him and everybody else out while I couldn't stop laughing.

The game got fun it was only me and Daisya on our side. We were basically running up and down to not get hit. Lavi managed to hit Daisya then I was left alone on our side while there were three guys on the other side. It was fun running like a headless chicken to avoid getting hit.

I got Marie out then Lavi and Kanda( the jerk) literally attacked me with a ball making us lose. Still it was fun playing.

It was getting darker and colder but I wanted to stay outside for a bit longer. I laid down on the san with Tim perched on my stomach and Daisya sitting besides me while I looked at the stars. I felt my hood slide of my hair revealing some white bangs but I wasn't bothered to pull it back up. I'm pretty much treated like a freak by lots of people and I feel like I have some friends who don't care about my appearance so it doesn't bother me.

I'm just enjoying the view as it is beautiful. .

The ocean was glittering with the light from the moon and stars and the sky was a warm dark blue.

I simply love it.

The view was spectacular. I leaned back again and stared at the stars and moon feeling my eyes become half lidded as I felt like I entered a fantasy.

Then Lavi sat down next to me. It was hard to continue star gazing bacuse I could practically feel his eyes on me.

"You have fun today?" He asked suddenly. I turned to him slightly and couldn't hide the fact that I was really smiling.

"Yep, I Had more fun that I've had in a while. Thanks"

"You really are a faggot aren't you, Moyashi?"

The moments ruined

(Not a romantic moment, don't get your hopes up.)

"And just what the hell do you mean by that?" I shouted back.

"It means you're gay Moyashi"

"How the hell am I being gay you bloody twat. Stoop looking in a mirror" I shouted again getting up from my (comfortable) position. I didn't realize that my hood had dropped till Lavi started tapping me on the shoulder.

Kanda's face was priceless that I felt the sudden need to punch him in the face.

(With my Left hand, mwuhahaha)

"Who the hell would Dye their hair White. You really are a nut jobbed pyschopath."

"This is my natural hair colour you bloody wanker. What are you to blind to see with long girly hair covering your eyes you git!"

"Cut the _bloody_ British crap you haemaphrodite"

"Haemaphrodite? Why you Transexually confused Bitch Why don't you go job off the empire state building"

"Why don't you jump off the big ben you 'bloody' Tourist" I twitched.

"I ALREADY DID MORON!"

"Er…Allen?" I twitched again and turned my head at break neck speed towards Daisya before grumbling my complaints.

Again.

"Yu maybe I should tell you something" Lavi said standing up and dusting himself down.

I looked around then heaved in annoyance. My day just got worse. A hand was slung on my shoulder and I stared back at Lavi.

Is he trying to console me, cause it's not working.

"Stop calling me that you damned Usagi!"

(Does he have nicknames for everyone?)

I grumbled more in irritation. I want to go home.

"Don't worry bout anything Allen - Chan"

I nodded then looked at Timcampy before stretching weakly. Tim flew in the air and bobbed in answer to my unspoken question.

"Thanks for everything but I have to be going now. It's pretty late" I said dusting myself off of sand. When I was clear I looked up then bowed softly before walking away (following Tim).

"Er-K Allen see ya anytime soon!" Lavi yelled waving. I turned back and waved then turned back and followed Tim again.

Maybe this Day was actually good.

"THAT'S A FUCKING GIRL!"

I groaned.

Maybe not.

**Finally feeling better so I finished this chapter which if I might add was hard. I didn't know where to start. **

**I hope you like it, but seriously give me some ideas or I won't be able to write much. Please give me your Ideas**

**And Please Review**


	3. Loneliness Never dies

**Yay. Finally done.**

Maybe Life's a fairytale

Chapter 3: Loneliness never dies

I found myself staring at Rhode and the other guys in the lunch hall while all the over students were buzzing by to get something to eat. Despite that I couldn't hear anything. My mind was replaying the information that I was just told. I still didn't fully understand, or refused to.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"What are you, a deaf retard? I said that I don't want to be friends with a freak like you. Especially another **fangirl**" Rhode shouted. I almost choked.

A fangirl? No a freak?

Where the hell is all this coming from?

"Wha-Why?" I stuttered fully aware of the crap exiting my mouth instead of actual words. Rhode was glaring daggers into me and…well the twins simply looked at me like I was disgusting. I suddenly felt sick. My throat cleared almost automatically and I looked up through my bangs to stare at Rhode.

"What did I do?" It sounded desperate.

Rhode stood up standing next to me and I felt my skin freeze. She leaned forwards across the table and whispered sets of sentences into my ear. Then suddenly everything made sense.

"I know that you're just another sneaky bitch who thinks that she can get a date with Lavi or Kanda" I blinked. "But guess what." My stomach churned "I won't let that happen." My eyes glazed.

"If you know what's good for you stay out of my way." She hissed into my ear. I remained still letting the words sink in then Rhode moved away hopping away from me. She started giggling as if she didn't just threaten anyone and she started talking as if I had just disappeared. It left a sour taste in my mouth. Not even two days. I couldn't even have friends for two bleedin days. I felt discarded. Sick. Lifeless again.

(A new record.)

I looked around the dinner hall and found my eyes travelling back and forth. Everyone was with their friends sitting at tables and enjoying life. It sucked. Life sucked.

I struggled to exhale but was relieved when I finally was able to move out of the hall. My first few days at a new secondary school and already I'm just as lonely as before. Over something so stupid that.

Sucks.

Not that I could complain, right? I've never been good at the whole 'friends' thing. It only causes me problems. Emotional and Physical. I guess I can actually agree with what Cross told me before.

I don't need friends.

Never had, Never will.

**Lavi's POV **

Lavi Bookman here. The one and only and as breath taking as always if I do say so myself. Anyway, quick description of myself.

Me and Yuu (Childhood Friend) are known in school hottest guy. All the girls love me. I admit that it gets annoying at times but it ain't such a bad thing. Haveta get used to it. It is kinda hard to get used to at first. After all, what do you expect with looks like this? (No intention of Bragging)

The only thing that I'm insecure about is my right eye but I'm going to keep that a secret. Really thankful to Bookman, my gramps, for giving me an eye patch. (Even if it was originally meant to be temporary) The old panda (Gramps) is actually the only family that I have and his job, having to do with so much history and books ranges from a variety of stuff. Explains why he's so annoyingly smart. Explains where my memory skills came from.

I admit that for a junior in high school I'm a bit hyperactive but hey, gotta enjoy life to the fullest. Just need someone to tell Kanda that.

Unlike Yuu, I don't mind flashing a smile and seeing the effects. Pretty interesting actually. Any way, there has been one thing that's left me curious. A new kid joined our school bout two days ago and every time I'm around her I feel kind of, pitiful. I know it's a sad pathetic emotion but something about her keeps make me feel guilty of something. I even asked Kanda about it and he said he's been getting the same vibes.(Though I had to annoy the crap out of him till he gave up and shouted out to make me leave him alone)

The first time I saw Allen I admit I thought that she was a guy so I was shocked when I heard her mutter 'do I really look like a guy?' It was even more shocking when she completely looked at me like I didn't exist. Ignoring how freaky it was, it was just plain weird to talk to a girl without her showing any interest. I'm sure even Kanda was shocked when I told him that Allen was a girl. She did dress and make herself look like a dude after all. Only thing that shocked me even more was her appearance. It brought forth many questions and when bookmen got serious, they got serious.

Seriously, who names their daughter Allen?

I've been around a lot of girls who claim to be 'tomboys' and emo's, in fact any type of 'breed' one can think of but even they flirt with me. this only made it just plain weird for there to be a girl in front of me that I felt nervous and self-conscious around all of a sudden. Still, I figure that If I 'befriend her and date her she'll show her true 'feminine' colours.

Funny how obsessive a Bookman can get.

I grinned to myself and began skipping next to Yuu which I was positive was making him annoyed. I would stop when he threatened me. Right now I felt confident at my idea. Apart from being a bit antisocial I'm sure that I can get her to 'confide' in me.

"Will you stop doing that? I don't anymore fangirls to find us. It's already dark!" Kanda snarled still looking straight ahead. As promised Lavi stopped skipping, but the grin on his face didn't disappear.

"And how does my skipping relate to fangirls?"

"Stop being a smart ass Baka Usagi" Lai grinned but still began walking as normal. It was pretty late. Didn't really sound like a bad idea. They just needed to walk to Kanda's convertible then they could just leave without having to be in stealth.

An annoying thing about fangirls is how they don't seem to have time for anything else apart from stalking you.

Kanda took a sharp turn and I followed but stopped rooted to the spot. Kanda had stopped and he was staring in the same position as I was.

I gawked at what I was seeing. Kanda was inching backwards and he looked just as pissed as ever and I couldn't blame him. I and inched backwards as well hoping that we weren't seen.

"LAVI SAN!"

"KANDA SAN!"

I bolted running back in the direction we just came in. The car was just there as well!

Damnit.

Know what, Scratch that. Fangirls are freakin **CRAZY**.

Allen's Pov

School was a bust for sure. I kept feeling paranoid, like everyone was watching and laughing at my misfortune. Basically, I just didn't feel right. I ended up missing the rest of my lessons after lunch as I felt too depressed to bother with any lessons so instead I had been wondering around the school till I had gotten lost. Eventually I found and unoccupied small room. It didn't look liked the room had been used but it was big enough and was warm. Plus the view was… inspiring.

I felt lonely. That's all I can say. I mean, who wouldn't be. Nobody is talking to me and the 'friends' that I thought I made on turned out to be just like the rest of the 'friends' I ever made. They were all gone in the first week. I figure that I can be coming into this room every break time as I'll be alone.

How delightful.

Something bounced on my head and my reaction was to look up and when I did even I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I reached up and plucked the creature off in front of me. The light was reflecting of Tim's wings.

Maybe it isn't such a thing that I'm left alone again. There were many positive things that I noticed so it didn't seem like such a bad thing. I have been alone and isolated all my life so you'd think I was used to it. At least I had Tim. He always found a way to occupy me.

I was on my IPhone when the last bell rang. Time actually went past as I didn't even notice that it was already the end of the day. Still I felt relieved. Watching a few Candid Camera pranks really did help brighten my day. I was just surprised that Nobody heard me laughing.

Maybe the room's sound proof.

I found a kind of 'secret' door that led into another room and I immediately loved it. The room was hidden off and it was only due to an accident that I found it but I felt even happier by the end of the day. (Ignoring the bump on my head)

A Piano room. A dusty one.

Half the time I spent looking around. There was so much dust I admit but I still felt pleased. I could be coming here every time I want to be alone.

(Like every lunch Time and Break time)

And I could keep it a secret if nobody else knows about it. The only thing needed for this room is a cleaning.

Afterwards when the last school bells rang I remained in the other room (Not the dusty one) and started playing around on the gift that Cross bought me. Before I knew it the last bells rang showing that it was time to leave the school as it would be closing. I didn't actually want to just go home and I didn't want to run into anyone else in the school. I would only annoy me. Tim was perched on my head having tangled himself into my hair. It was pretty annoying but I didn't actually mind. I just hope he gets out of the tangling habit.

It hurts.

*(*

I left the house and was staring at the cloudless sky looming over my head. It was actually quite bright for it being 9 o'clock but I wasn't complaining. In fact, it helped me identify some things to direct me back home. And I have Tim with me just in case.

I was actually looking for a pub.

I couldn't find a job (I wasn't looking) so I figured I should go get money the way I always did. A Foolproof strategy. I could just gamble. I already looked like a guy so I don't need to worry about people finding out who I am, and I am one of the best (If I do say so myself). Only problem that I was worried about was looking for another pub. I can't keep going to the same places or nobody would play me. They would be too scared. *Evil Chuckle*When I spotted a club and grinned again.

It would do.

I stopped in front of a store's window then grinned. Not a strand of hair showing and my scar was still bandaged up. Nothing that will help people recognise me.

Perfect.

I walked silently towards the club (fully aware of the fact that I'm underage) and I walked up to the bouncer grinning pulling out some notes from my pocket. He stared at me and without another word gestured to a door that I could feel my grin widening.

Too easy.

All you have to is bribe them and they'll let you in.

Now that I was in all I had to do was find some poor sucker who would be my next _prey._

**Kanda's Pov **

Those girls are so bloody annoying. The Usagi was so fucking annoying the way it was, but now I have to constantly deal with these Lunatic Girls. They are always s fucking annoying. This is the reason that I hate talking to girls most of the time. They're don't know when to shut the fuck up and they will talk like a give a Rat's ass. Plus, they don't stop following me and The idiotic Usagi. Only Lenalee doesn't act like that and It's because we've know her for a long time. Now somehow we were in 'The midnight', some club. We escaped but I don't like being in this gay place. I rather be at that fucking mansion dealing with that idiotic bastard than be running around trying to avoid girls with the Usagi. Don't they have something better to do with their fucking time, and if not, don't they think I do. Stupid Bitches.

"Hey Yuu, What do you want to drink?"

"Does it look like I'm in the fucking mood? And stop calling me that or I'll shove you hand down your own throat to shut you up" The stupid Idiot didn't seem to get the point making me snarl in annoyance. I'd rather be at home dealing with Fucking Assholes than dealing with this.

"Hey." I snarled. Guy must have a brick for a head.

"WHAT!" Lavi raised a finger towards some random direction without saying a word. I stared at him for a while noticing how curious he looked, then I turned to the direction his finger was pointing to. I instantly got the point. I felt my annoyance cool off for a while and settled for scowling at the person sitting at a table casually. That Guy looked familiar.

"Isn't that the moyashi?"

It was. Definitely. Who could blame me for mistaking that girl for a bloody guy. She looked like a guy. She didn't wear anything remotely like the other girls, and she kept her head covered with a bandage around the left side of her face,. Hence, altogether, it even creeped me out.

Plus something about her made me feel freaking cold. Something way past Emo.

Yes Emo's girls creep me out. They seem to always freak me out for some reason. Like a fucking clown.

Still, I don't know why I feel guilty for insulting her. Even if that bitch that stalks me (Yes, stalks) along with the other whores, threw some random shit at her in front of me.

I do not feel guilt at all.

Still, for a sec the girl looked dead. She looked suicidal before running off.

Stuff like that creep me out.

Suicidal people creep me out.

Lavi's Pov

When Yuu started looking at her, obviously lost in his own thoughts, I finally was able to pull my eyes way from her. From the looks of it she was playing poker with some random guys and from the looks of it, strip poker. She had lost a watch.

I didn't figure her for that type of person. I actually felt disappointed. Weird.

"What you having?" I turned back and stared at a red haired teen (from the looks of it) and found myself frowning slightly from the way she was looking back and forth between me and Yuu.

You'd think I'd get used to it.

"Two gins" I said turning back towards the poker group that had formed. Looks like they raised the stakes from the sound of it. Everyone's looking at them. Doesn't she have any shame.

I sighed and turned to pick up the two gins served giving one to Kanda in the process. Maybe I'll just stay and watch for a while. (though I doubt I'll see anything good) She's most likely flat chest and I 'm not into that lolly doll thing, but I won't pass up an opportunity. Maybe I can use this against her if she ever annoys me. Gambling isn't encouraged by our school anyway.

"Didn't see that coming." Kanda said ending the silence. I felt relieved in fact.

"Shocking, right?" He scoffed.

"The Tomboy's obviously just another whore"

"I was actually hoping that she wasn't"

"She's a girl isn't she…?"

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"

I flinched and Kanda flinched. I spun quickly and stared at the group that had formed around the group trying to see through the gap. From the looks on everyone's faces something cool must have been going on.

This might just be interesting.

Allen's Pov

I'm sure that my grin couldn't stretch any further against my face. I felt like I had hit the jackpot. I had won back my watch (which I 'preteneded to lose in the first round) then shocked all of them by winning almsot every round. (couldn't make it obvious as to why I was winning) At the end of the game they were all stripped down to their underwear.

Easiest win I've had in my life.

I won about $3000, I know, sounds impossible, right?

I've made enough money to last me bout a month and pay back the money Cross spent on gadgets.

Nice.

All I need to do now is properly unpack and clean up. At least make my house more habitable. The only place that looks almost good is the living room. I'll clean up on saturday though.

After what felt like an hour I finally decided to pack it in. I made more than enough money. It was funny when I decided to leave as everyone that had surrounded the poker table was watching wide eyed. Don't blame them though. The people daring enough to join in were stripped to their under pants, And I don't have mercy on women. They made me laugh though. I still remeber the last words said before I left.

"You can have your clothes back." I said. It's not like I need some clothes anyway.

"Who the hell aare you?" Some random guy asked. I stared at him taking notice of his appearance. He looked pretty wealthy. Great prey. Then I remembered his question.

"You'll find that when you get better"

Ha, I still find that funny. In the last couple of towns that I was with I used the alias Neanda Reklaw. Weird name I know but it was the first thing I could think of before I realised that it was one of the closest things to my name. It wasn't bad though as Cross said that I did need some type of pseudonym.

Anyway, right now I'm walking out of a supermarket with Tim leading me home. I know that it's risky walking home with so much money but it's not like I can't take care of myself, I had to learn how to fight against random strangers and escape in the past. Like I said before, living with Cross, not an easy option.

(Unless you want to become an expert assassin)

As I walked I was imagining what I was going to eat. Like I've been repeating I haven't eaten for who knows how many days so right now I'm just plain excited.

Chinese or Ita-_lian_.

Fried Rice or Chicken.

I was too caught up in my thoughts about food and walking down the street that I failed to notice a black Lamborghini supersaloon. (Don't ask me how I know)

I stopped, when I realised how the car seemed to keep up with me, and stared at the car for a while. America or not, this car most have been a fortune. I love this care till I recognised the drivers. I groaned.

"What's up Allen"

"What do you want" My voice was gruff, I was aware of that. I must have sounded impatient. Lavi stared shocked for a second before that smile wiped it's way back onto his face. I glared. That smile...

"We saw you walking, wanna ride?"

"No" I snapped. I felt more and more annoyed. I was not in the mood.

"Wah, Why not? It's not everyday..."

"What's up with you _bitch_?" I glared at the idiot that had spoken.

"Don't insult me. I'm not in the mood for your stupid 'friendship' antics." My thoat felt sore.

"Leave me alone"

Then I turned and walked away not looking at their direction any more. There was an entrance to the beach that I was at before. I turned into the entrance and walked down it and started walking on the sand to my still disorganized house. I felt sick, angry, upset? To many negative emotions

I don't need friends anymore. In reality, friends are just waste of time. They'll only hurt you. That's how humans are.

Painful.

**I tried to speak in the other's point of view so please tell me if I did do good.**

**How will Allen- chan accept friends?**

**Please review for encouragement and ideas and also help me make it funny. I suck at romance and humor.**

**Thank you all. Hope you liked.**

**Don't be afraid to push the button.**


	4. Music to my ears

_Chapter : Music to my Ears_

_I was yawning and my head was pounding. I didn't get the best amount of sleep that I could have last night. Instead I was up all night feeling Dizzy. I couldn't sleep. My head was pounding too hard that it felt like it was trying to mimic my heart and pump blood around my body. It only made me feel worse. Plus, I was late._

_Tim went ballistic with my phone and almost ate it scaring the crap out of me this morning as I thought he damaged it. If he had and Cross came back, I would be skewered. It Scared the crap out of me._

_I yawned again that it made me dizzy and almost tripped over a pesky stone in the side walk. I'm really exhausted. I don't even know why I bothered to get up and get ready for school. I might as well have just stayed at home. (It's not like I'm going to enjoy myself anyway. I'll probably be sitting alone again.)_

_I had all night to think about my current school life situation oh how I ended up a loner and I guess the only reason I kept allowing myself to get hurt, with 'friendship' crap, was because I didn't have __**friends**__. I felt desperate to at least have someone to talk to._

_Don't get me wrong._

_I'm not some 'sappy chick' who cries from little things and wants to share her 'feelings', I just want to have someone to talk to. Nobody wants to be lonely or at least as lonely as me._

_I stopped short of the academy and dug into my side bag. When I felt what I was looking for I pulled it out of my bag and stared at the diary in front of me for my timetable. I was late to…_

_I groaned silently to myself._

_Maths. With Ms Eliade. _

_yaaaaayyy (Sarcasm)_

_Weakly I stuffed the book back into my bag and weakly stretched. Let's see if I can stay awake._

"_Pleasure for you to grace us with your presence"_

_I stared at my teacher feeling suddenly nervous. She had an outfit similar to all the other student's in the class which included a very, short black dress and black tights. Her curled golden blond hair was tied into two ponytails waving around at the back with a side fringe in the front. Very…_

_Is what she's wearing even appropriate for a teacher?_

_Seriously, what's up with this school? I feel like I've entered a modelling school by the way everyone was is dressed. Plus she made me think of Cross and the women that he was interested in. So much make up that made her look like a full complete barbie._

"_Sorry Ms" I mumbled. The woman's glare was strong that it made me feel like I was burning. Instead I settled for staring at my shoes which seemed to help._

"_Who are you? I don't recognise you" She asked looking up and down at my appearance in what was obviously distaste._

_I cringed._

"_Allen Walker. Um… I'm the new student" _

_My 'teacher' stared at me, and I mean really stared at me making me feel even more nervous. I had another beanie on so my hair was covered and the left side of my face had been bandaged so what was up now? _

_She finally removed her gaze and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding._

"_Go find a seat." She said. I nodded and looked to the back for any seat. Everyone was staring at me. I felt myself shiver._

_Rhode._

_The girl was glaring bloody murder at me. I felt like I was shrinking under her gaze. Talk about scary. I walked past her seat and an empty one then I reached the back of the classroom and sat down. The desk was next to a window overlooking yet another awesome view. I was staring at it for a while distracting myself._

"_You're such a freaky gay"_

_I turned._

_Everyone else in the class turned._

_Rhode had spoken. In fact she was looking directly at me with a grin that was torn between innocent and mischievous. I felt uncomfortable._

"_You're the guy that was hitting on Lavi and Kanda, right?" She continued. My skin suddenly felt cold and I felt my heart jump into my chest._

_Please don't let this be happening to me again._

"_What!"_

"_Eww"_

"_Sick Loser!"_

"_Who do you think you are?"_

"_Freak"_

_My head dropped to the table. My teeth were clenched together. I just knew that thanks to Rhode my life here was over._

_This isn't the first time this has happened._

_My head hurt. I just felt annoyed. I never felt so relieved when it was lunch time. I just wanted to go home. Everyone in the class started insulting me and even Ms Eliade started at me. I couldn't stay any longer that I ended up walking out of the lesson. Everyone in the class started gossiping and shouting insults._

_fag_ seemed to be the most common.

(Like there are no gays in this school.)

The bell rang and I slowly trudged my way along the hall trying my best to be invisible. The sooner I get this over with the better.

"What the Fuck was up with you yesterday?" Someone shouted. I winced. My head snapped up and my feet froze as if glued to the floor. I felt like groaning. 

"How was I behaving yesterday, Kanda" I asked. People stopped and I was aware of the crowd that was starting to form. Something tells me that this was only making my situation worse.

I watched the way girls were glaring at me. Thanks to rumours I'm now BOY. A BOY! And not only that, I'm apparently gay. The guys looked sick as well. What was I gonna do? Hit on them? Eugh, gross, the thought sent shudders down my spine.

In this school I'm a gay guy hitting on their 'hottest boys'. Talk about having an imagination.

I wanted to sigh. It's like my life enjoys being Déjà vu. Repeating itself constantly.

I wonder how this situation could possibly get worse.

I scowled when Lavi came out of seemingly nowhere with that huge grin across his face walked past next to his friend. It's definitely getting worse.

"Hi Allen, what's up?" I scowled and looked over my shoulder ignoring the question.

Didn't I make it clear yesterday that I didn't want to be his friend?

When my eyes focused on something to my side I felt a burn in my chest. I just felt sick. I recognised this girl almost instantly. The same that was first to throw that drink in my face. She had a similar hairstyle but It was still easy to recognise her. Probably because of that glare.

"What happened Last night?" She snapped. Her voice felt like venom. It made me shudder. "Did this guy steal from you? …Or did he…?" She continued finishing off with another question.

I stared at her weakly unsure of what to do. Talk about a lewd imagination. I think Cross would like this girl. Probably 'punish' her, Eugh. 

I shuddered again. Now that's gross.

I sighed and turned back towards the two in front of me and frowned.

"Just continue living your perfect little lives" I quoted spinning around to leave as simply as possible If I could. After everything that's been happening I just want to disappear and eat.

I felt a grip on my wrist yank me back into the other direction and felt an anger mark form.

"What!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Kanda shouted, grip tightening up on my wrist. I felt a vein twitch.

"I said all I wanted, get off"

Wow he's strong. His grip was starting to hurt.

"What's up with you Allen" Lavi questioned. I felt myself twitch. What's up with me? EVERYTHING!

"Get off me and spoilt rich boy." I cursed trying and failing to pull myself out of his grip. If I do anything else then I'll probably get into trouble for breaking his arm.

"Actually, We don't know our parents." Lavi said. I felt myself cool down till I was left staring at both of them. 

Where'd that come from?

What, is this going to turn into some sob story?

"We're adopted" Lavi continued he looked like he was expecting something. It made me want to truly did. Why was he telling me this? Was this how they made **friends**? Hope for sympathy. I felt an evil grin stretch across my face. Something likes my poker face but instead with sharper, more narrow eyes.

"Do I care?"

Kanda's grip weakened giving me access to pull my wrist away and I stared at them. They looked shocked. Lavi looked partially hurt while Kanda simply looked shocked. They obviously wasn't expecting that. Must have struck a chord. I should probably feel guilty. I sighed and turned to notice the way everyone was looking then I gulped. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

I started to walk in the other direction with my head down trying to ignore all the expressions going around and just leave peacefully, but again it seemed that that wasn't meant to be. I…_tripped_, i guess. More like was tripped.

It hurt when I felt myself crash to the floor, all the contents inside my bag spilling out. I suddenly wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow me whole. Anything to let me disappear. Anything. I pulled myself up weakly and stared at my gloved fingers. From right to left. Trying to block out the laughter.

"Ooops, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

I recognised that voice. My throat felt dry suddenly. The familiar childishness. Familiar stockings

"Is your hair white?" Rhode, like she was innocent and simply curious. I felt my heart shrink. 

Please no.

My hat was ripped away from my head letting me feel the cool draft. I pulled myself up staring at Rhode dreading every moment. I just wanted to clutch my head and scream for some unseen force to come and kill me. The silence was ripped away.

"His hairs white"

"What the hell's wrong with him?"

"He really is a gay twat"

"Who dyes their hair white?"

"EMO"

I suddenly felt exhausted. I couldn't even get the energy to try and reach for my hat. It didn't matter anymore. Everything was just going to get worse anyway. There was so much noise around me and I felt the pounding in my head from the morning return. There was no point in remaining in the same place. My body seemed to go on standby doing something as if by reflex feeling lifeless again. Like I was some robot 

I was remotely grateful. I roughly shoved things that had flowed out onto the floor back into my bag then I jumped up and ran.

No more lessons.

No more 'friends'.

No more School.

I don't care anymore. The only reason I'm in school is because I have to be. I can revise at home by myself. I'm definitely not going to be in school tomorrow. It just reminds me of how frighteningly suicidal I am. I don't need to even pretend to be someone that I'm not

Just face the facts. been to more than 10 schools from elementary up and the facts are the same.

I'll never have any friends.

Kanda's Pov

I felt shocked. Me of all fucking people. What the fucks wrong with that girl? The retarded Usagi was trying to be 'nice' with her. That word's not even in my fucking vocabulary, yet she blew him off. You'd think I wouldn't care, but the stupid Usagi wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. He just kept nagging every second into my ear like a fucking bitch. Even at night in my apartment he wouldn't let me fucking meditate. He just kept calling, wondering why the fuck that girl didn't like him. I still don't get her _idea_.

She's a girl and yet she dresses like a guy. Is she twisted. I don't even know what she naturally looks like yet she keeps bothering me. What has she been here for like… three days?

Girls are so fucking annoying. People in general are so fucking annoying.

As the girl ran I kept thinking about why the hell she was so demented, like everyone else on the planet. What the hell was her problem? I'll never admit it but I want to know. At least know something so that I can get her of my fucking head. She's probably some ugly fuck screwing around. Explains the hair.

She claims that it's natural but who has stark white hair? That's seems like just an obvious lie. It's white. Stark white. Not even old faggots can get that type of hair.

Why am **I** curious.

Must be a fucking vixen.

I stared at her as she continued getting further into the distance till she turned towards the stairs and I felt like Groaning. I **NEVER **groan.

And why the fuck do I feel guilty? She's just a fucking bitch.

I felt a vein throb and hissed turning to face those other stupid idiots that don't have lives of their own.

"I'm feeling murderous"

Allen Pov.

I felt beyond relieved that I had found that room again. It was still dusty but I felt just plain relived. Weakly I started rearranging things in the room till I finally felt comfortable enough to sit down. As soon as I did I rested my head on the table and buried my head in my arms. Why did I always have to end up in situations like that? Sucks. My head felt light from the sudden loss of my hat, and from everyone's reaction it looks like everything's going to be harder now. The worst thing that ever happened to me through bullying was when I got …

I almost got raped one time. Almost died the other.

What's going to happen now?

Weakly I pulled my head up and I stared at the window in front of me. It started raining again. For once I actually feel grateful for the small drops of water that landed and rolled down the window. It felt soothing.

What's the worst that could happen. Not have friends, get bullied constantly and stay anti-social all my life. Doesn't sound half bad honestly.

I sighed again.

Feeling lonely and bullied. Dammit I hate that word. It always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

**Bullied.**

The bell rang and I found myself staring out the window. Some people were running out to their classes. Lucky them. They don't have to go through the things that I've been through.

I never actually appreciated looking at this school but now that I was alone it was easier to. I actually like the way this academy was built and every time I walked through the hallway I would always find something new that I liked. It was designed mostly out of glass I noticed as almost everywhere I looked had glass in it. What was weird though was why the school needed to be so big. I mean, three stories seems like enough and even if this schools a boarding school seven stories is just pushing it. After all the school is already huge so there shouldn't have to be that many floors. The view though isn't such a bad thing.

And there's a swimming pool?

Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice that. I stared at it a while then noticed a bunch of girls finally running away from the area there and I felt my head pound yet again. It looks like….

I groaned and felt exhausted yet again.

They took all my books and everything that I had just put in my locker and they threw it outside into the swimming pool, didn't they?

I tried to ignore the need to rip out and strangle everyone, Instead to keep calm down I settled on resting my head on the table again.

Bullying leads to suicide, right?

Maybe I am emo.

Forget everything.

My eyes fixed onto the piano and I felt a smile grace my face. I think I'll fiddle about on the piano.

I don't know how to read piano music nor have I ever touched a piano (not that I can remember).

As soon as I touched it that was the first thing that went through my mind. It left me feeling disappointed, more in myself than anything else. Now what was I supposed to do?

I sat down on the stood and pulled the hood up and stared at the white and black keys. I don't even know how to play, I would probably make my headache worse by playing some messed up 'tune'. I sighed. What tunes do I know?

My fingers trailed over the keys as if afraid to touch. I don't how people can play with both hands.

That is just talent.

My head kept playing out twinkle twinkle little star so I hesitantly pressed a key. The sound I got was loud and sharp that it scared me from the sound. I tried again on another key and got the same result. It didn't sound to right. The tune was humming in my mind and I tried dragging my fingers down the piano to here all the tunes. It sounded melodious.

When I heard the note that sounded similar to the one playing in my head I grinned.

I can do this.

After a while I was finally able to play the tune with my right hand but I still felt like something was missing. Like I could do better. There was this distant song playing in my head. My eyes unconsciously closed and I was dragging my fingers up and down listening to each of the notes and the scales. I suddenly felt like I was on standby again. My left hand joined in the fray and I did something that both scared me and entranced me.

There was a different melody playing out in my head. A much more complicated one. It sounded both beautiful and sad, Like a lullaby.

But most of all it sounded hypnotizing.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at my fingers in shock. I didn't understand anything but a song was ringing out in my mind and my fingers were following, playing the melody with exact precision. It was both frightening and fantastic. I stopped and pulled my hands away stopping the tune abruptly in the middle. I was stuck staring at the piano. It was like someone was singing in my head. I was playing something so complicated by how my fingers were moving so fast.

Like a professional. Still I couldn't deny how confused I felt.

When did I learn to play piano like that?

It was 6 o'clock and just like yesterday I didn't leave until the announcement went. All the while I was playing the piano. It felt like I discovered a long lost talent.

I was too entranced to stop.

I've heard artists saying that they learn by ear and compose by ear but I never really understood any of it. Now I do. I think that if I hear the song then hear all 50 notes then I can play it. With BOTH Hands! How cool is that? I felt like some supernatural entity was controlling me

(laughing out loud in head)

That tune was beyond familiar. It reminded me so much about my time with Mana and I felt like it was an original. Probably I created it which can't be possible or weird) I kept playing it till I felt I memorized it on the piano.

But the thing that kept repeating in my mind was how that was even possible. Mana died before I turned 12. How could I have learnt to play such a complicated piece at that age?

It was making me curious.

There's a huge gap in my memory.

When I got outside the rush of cold air hit me hard. I looked up to the sky and stared at the somewhat grey clouds parting.

The rain stopped.

Sure its autumn but the weather is more like London weather as it's always cold, raining and unpredictable.

Well it didn't really matter to me if it rained or not. I heard a ghosted laugh escape my mouth then I started walking. I actually didn't want to go home just yet.

I stared up to the sky finally agreeing with myself to go on a stroll and started walking around with my bandage redone and my hood up. Maybe I should go earn some money again as

I still don't have a job. I shook my head and looked across at where the beach was just past a bridge and smiled. I'll just wanted to stroll around then go home and eat. Forget Master's bills. I'll deal with that another time.

It felt like an hour afterwards and I somehow ended up in a park.

It was pouring again as the clouds regrouped and the sky was dark.

Barely anyone was left outside as they ran to avoid the rain and I knew I should have done the same the same thing but I wanted to stay outside for a bit longer.

Not going school tomorrow anyway.

I sat on a swing for a while before pushing myself up into the rain feeling the cold specks and breeze rush past me.

The rain was always perfect place to feel your thoughts wash out of you mind.

The mood was depressing.

I watched some passer-by's running past in the rain then focused again on pushing myself off the ground only looking as it rushed by. It was a nice way to distract myself staring at strands of grass.

"Why're you out in the rain?"

I jumped. My head jerked to the side and I stared at the culprit responsible of scaring me then I felt myself sigh before kicking myself up again. I didn't really care about anyone's presence and I wanted him to go away. It's not like he should care. Everyone that shows pity would leave me alone once I ignore them.

"Allen?"

I ignored him letting the creaking of the swings answer him for me.

Just go away.

"Allen?"

I didn't answer and continued to ignore. Just leave me alone.

I heard him sigh then I heard footsteps and breathed out whether from relief or disappointment I'll never know.

My phone rang and I stopped kicking on the swing letting it just swing slowly. Weakly I pulled the device out sheilding it from the rain and I stared at the caller ID weakly. Somethign told me I was going to be screamed at.

My day just keeps getting worse.

Lavi's Pov

Just like yesterday the same routine played out. It was pretty much the same thing. Of course me and Yuu were used to it but that didn't stop the fit of complaints from Yuu. It was pretty hilarious. Luckily, this time I was able to get into the car without as much problems as yesterday.

There was one thing on my mind though. Allen. Allen Walker. That girl seemed to be stuck on my mind. Tomboys sure were surprising. The way they acted towards guys was like a gay fag to women. You couldn't help but want to be there friends. It was shocking to have been rejected like that. I felt a frown stretch it's way onto my face unexpectedly and I felt even more disappointed. Yesterday left me in shock. That girl one who's knows how much money, which seemed impossible, but then she continued shocking me even more by acting like a total dude. She was born a freaking girl, right? Even I'm starting to have my doubts. Maybe she had a sex change. (Although that seemed less likely. Probably my imagination going crazy again) I was left in shock by the way her mood just switched. It left me flabbergasted, And I'm never 'flabbergasted'. I was being nice. I'm never that friendly with girls (unless I'm going to date them), yet she completely turned me down. Her words burnt. It froze me. Sure, her attitude wasn't as cold as Kanda's but it still had enough ice to freeze me. Even Kanda said that I was freaking him out at how silent I was. Was she on her 'monthly status' or was she being rude to make me interested. If so, she's doing a great job. Plus she'd be the first to use such a method.

I sighed and looked out of the window staring at nothing in particular. Easy since Kanda was driving quite fast as usual (Not that I'm any better) I've never really had a girl who interest me this much.

Her hair was white. I saw her on her first day and noticed that something was standing out but since it was night time it didn't really bother me, but now. Wow would I love to hear that story. I got so pissed after she ran away earlier and started shouting at some random people. It was a shock to see Yuu doing the same but I didn't really notice until now. I was pretty much in a bad mood all day.

Maybe I'm on PMS. (HA)

I just felt guilty, and one thing I hate is feeling guilty.

"This rains fucking annoying!"

I laughed silently feeling drained. I couldn't really be bothered to care. The car slowed down I stared outside. People were running home or to other places of shelter.

My eyes widened and I felt myself jump as I stared out the window feeling eager. It had to be her. It just had to be.

"Yuu"

"What! And how many Times Have I told you not to call me by that name"

Seems that he's tired too. His insults didn't hold as much power behind them.

"Look" I said pointing into a direction. For a moment I grinned then I felt myself frown. Allen didn't want to be my friends. I can't help but wonder if it was my thought. I still want to know though. Kanda slowed and parked letting me jump out and run through the rain. I ran a bit and when i got closer to the park i felt myself feeling nervous. Me, nervous? That's new.

"Why are you out in the rain?" My confidence leaked. She acted like she didn't even notice me. It kinda hurt. I stood there about 5 minutes before sighing and turning away. Maybe I should just give up, It's not like it matters anyway. If she doesn't want to be mates then fine. Probably for the best anyway. Nobody can resist my charm.

Yuu was looking just as pissed as he was before then he too turned muttering some not so quiet curses under his breath.

As I walked I heard a beep behind me then someone shouting on a phone. I turned back to Allen and watched the way the phone was held away from her ear. The shouting was so loud I could hear it from hear. I strained my ears and took closer steps to hear what was being said.

All I could hear was curses and shouts. Allen started shouting all choked and by what she said I felt scared and sorry for her. She needs someone to show they care. Whether she likes it or not.

Allen Pov

"How come Tim's not with you every second?"

Of course it was Cross. Who else has my number? I twitched.

"I'm not sure, shisou" I answered. Automatically I moved the phone away from my ear as Cross started shouting through the phone. (As always)

I started pushing off the ground weakly wanting to just disappear with the wind. The rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon and I didn't know how I'm going to find my way back.

"I gave you Tim to look after you. That means, KEEP. HIM. WITH YOU. AT ALL TIMES!"

"Yes shisou, I'm sorry"

"If you don't keep him with you I'LL PERSONALLY COME AND DEAL WITH YOU, And if you make me leave this place, I'LL KILL YOU!"

He shouted. My feet hit the ground harshly jerking the swing to a stop.

"THEN COME KILL ME! ISN'T IT STUPID TO LEAVE SOMEONE WHO'S ALREADY SUICIDAL ALONE! Don't talk like you're my father. You'll never be!" I shouted. Almost screamed. When there was no reply I switched of the phone and hung my head. What's the point in all this? There's a bungee jump bridge around here. Maybe I should just go and jump. See if I survive something yet again.

With a sigh I started kicking myself up again. No, I can't do that. After what happened the last time I attempted suicide I should just continue on in the shadows. Try and live before I die.

When the swing came back down for a landing it shook before slowing down. I turned and stared wide eyed behind me. Then the phone was pulled away from me. I stared at Lavi confused but drained of energy.

"What are you doing?"

His hair was soaked and clinging to his face and then I noticed Kanda leaning against a fence looking pretty much the same.

Drenched.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lavi said pulling out his phone and doing something. He shoved his phone back into his pocket minutes later then Kanda snatched the phone and di the same thing. I stared at both of them confused.

"What...?"

"Catch" Kanda interrupted throwing the phone at me. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"If you don't hurry the fuck up I'll leave you here Jackass. (Colourful language)

Lavi laughed then turned to me.

"For when you're ready to talk" He gestured at the phone in my hands then turned away.

"Wait up Yuu"

"Don't call me that!"

I stared at both of them unsure of what had just happened. When they were out of sight a wiped water off the screen and turned back to my phone staring at it. My contacts. Two extra speedials were added.

Weakly I felt a soft smile grace my face and I sat there staring at the phone. Maybe, Just maybe...I can live a bit longer.

Then I grimaced.

I'm still not going school tomorrow.

**Yay, Finished Another Chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Written over 5000 words as well. Please, Please, Please Review.**


	5. Don't really care

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait with story. One thing I learnt through fanfic, Writing stories is harder than it seems. Enjoy this story. Lots of words ~(I hope)~**

Chapter 5

When I woke up the first thing I felt were beads of sweat across my skin. My second reaction was to stare up at the ceiling. And my final reaction was to slam my head repetitively on my pillow. A Nightmare. Ugh, so annoying. When I finally stopped to focus back to the ceiling I felt nauseous. I looked down to where my phone lay on the floor and weakly groaned afterwards at the time.

7:00 o'clock. I need a cold shower.

Today, I decided I would bunk didn't I?

Ah well, if I'm not going school then what am I going to do? I have a whole day and no company. At least when Cross was here I was busy taking care of him after his hangover's so … that was something to do.

I lay there for a few more minutes before pulling myself up into a sitting position on the sofa and yawning. My eyelids were still half closed. Comfy or not I need to stop sleeping on the sofa and fix up my room. Then I need to get a comfy place for Tim to sleep. He needs to stop tangling himself in my hair. I'll go bald trying to get him out.

Weakly I managed to stand up and carefully untangled Timcampy without much pain, then I turned and trudged to the bathroom to take a bath Leaving the TV on. My entire body felt sticky with sweat.

The water was great. Hot and relaxing. It did make me feel drowsier but I felt more relieved and carefree. Afterwards I changed into a simple black long sleeved shirt and jeans, No bindings. I could actually kind of understand why people constantly mistake me for a guy as for one. I wear tight bandages, not bras. I didn't exactly buy bras when I was a kid and I kind of fell into a habit of it.

Back when I was just adopted, Cross actually thought I was male as well. It caused quite a few 'adjustments' to my behaviour. I started wearing bandages through the life style and because of it and got caught in the habit.

(That's because when I first started developing a thought that I had hurt myself and was swelling up, hence the tight bras but that I'll keep quiet.)

I should probably start buying bras but I can't exactly be bothered. The only thing that's funny about it is that I'm not flat chested as it may seem. I can't exactly breathe as easily with those bandages restraining my chest as well. I stretched again and jumped down the stairs heading into the kitchen. I figure that since I don't have a plan for today I'll just go with the flow and enjoy myself. Who knows what the day has in stall for me. For now though,

I want

**BREAKFAST**.

My idea was to originally have a simply breakfast but since I didn't have plans I went crazy in the kitchen and started cooking up a storm. About eight o'clock I finished and could help but chuckle at the fact that I was meant to be on my way to school. Like I said, I can eat eight times my weight. The food was delicious though as I ate different continental breakfast from English to American.

Delish…

Never been so full in my life. My stomach was happy.(For once since we got to America)

Afterwards I was cuddled up on the sofa with some blankets wrapped around me and Tim snuggled next to me. The TV was playing in the background with Tim making some weird croaking sounds but I had learned to ignore the sounds made by Tim. I was more preoccupied with the laptop. It was pretty fun. The Wi-fi was really useful. I was sitting there just surfing the internet and listening to music.

I know that studying would probably not be something that a 'free' teenager might do with all this freedom but I might as well get something done. Not like I'm learning in school so far.

Afterwards I might go out for a breather and just stroll around. At least it'll be more peaceful with students at school.

I exhaled and removed my phone from under Timcampy earning a growl, and immediately went to the contacts. I still don't understand why they gave me there numbers but I admit it did make me feel a bit better. Even if for a while, they showed they cared.

It was something. (At least)

I plopped the phone back to my side and watched the way Timcampy settled back onto his position on the phone snuggly.

I couldn't help imagining a hen over it's eggs at the image.

Lavi's Pov

Okay, so I've been running around all day and now it's lunch time and I'm pretty much confused.

Where the hell is **ALLEN**?

I haven't seen her at lunch or break and rumours have been going around that she isn't in school. Annoying rumours. Damn, I wonder why girls can't just shut the fuck up. Rumours where spreading like crazy and it was giving me a headache. Not to mention freaking me out. I swear I heard some death threats. Jeez, what's wrong with these girls. The way they react over the smallest things is scary.

Ok so I won't deny that I feel good (Not that I never feel good) just today I felt more ecstatic than ever. Why? Why is a stupid question. Never ask why. Still, I feel like I've done a good deed, I stared at my phone which was still flipped on my contacts and I felt removed. Again, don't ask why all I know is that that pitiful feeling should soon disappear. With this I HAVE LEVERAGE. For some reason that girls been on my mind for all this time so at least with this I can cool myself off. Her phone number ladies and gentlemen.

Only for me (and Yuu) to have (I think). I feel like I've gotten obsessive but now, that should be washed out of my system. Once she proves that's she's just another fangirl I can get back on with my fabulous life.

The reason I don't give up my number for anyone is for that purpose.

I am curious as to a few things though if I'm honest/ I'm curious as to why I gave up my phone number, although I am sure it's for the listed reason. Like I said,…sure, about 50%. The other 50% is confusing.

Also, I'm curious as to why Kanda did the same thing. He's uptight that he won't tell me shit.

Hence why I was feeling like my good morning mood was dissipating fast.

Still, shake it off.

When this **'fangirl'** calls, I. WILL. HAVE. MY. EVIDENCE.

Like I said, Nobody can resist my charm.

I yawned again stretching my arms over my head then pulled out my favourite green headband that I liked to always wear. I love this so much as it was one of the few ever gifts that I ever received from that panda (who is my grandfather if I didn't mention before. The guy looks like an anorexic panda, I swear)

As I rehearsed daily, I put it around and grinned pulling on my eye patch. The damage to my right eye is still a secret but only Kanda, Lenalee and the old man know about it. Part of the reason I don't mind not wearing it around the house. Not that the eye is now comfortable now, I just don't like stares…

Even though I still get them.

Today would be interesting though. Every girl that's not interested in us tends to just be fake fangirls who show their true nature as soon as our remotely nice to them.

It had admittedly become a game we played.

**Kanda's Pov**

"What the fuck do you want, Usagi?"

What annoys me the most is that now my peace and quiet was to be no more as the annoying red head had just obliterated any of my hopes for the day?

And you wonder why I'm always angry.

It always has to be him that ruins my fucking life. Why the heck am I surrounded by such idiots?

The idiotic rabbit just bounced his way over then stopped at the desk next to me before pulling out his laptop. I stared at him already exhausted. As soon as I'm within an inch of this guy I become exhausted. I'm not even about to wonder what the fuck he's up to. It'll just give me a fucking headache.

"I was thinking…Yuu" I flinched and struggled to control myself from suddenly jumping over and strangling the idiotic rabbit then and there. How many fucking times do I have to shout it into his fucking ears till they bleed and he finally gets the damn message and not call me YUU!

Instead of wasting my breathe which would add to the upcoming headache I hissed but of course, even that was a waste of energy.

How haven't I killed this guy yet? The Usagi had honestly been asking for it.

Instead the idiot ignored me and went to type some random shit on his laptop. After a few minutes of that obnoxious sound I felt a vein pop. Is he doing this on purpose to annoy me?

(Of course he was)

"What the fuck do you want!"

He turned to face me with that annoying grin that was always etched onto his face.

"I thought you'd never ask" Hard to resist slamming his face into the laptop desk.

"What" I hissed again.

"Did you notice that that girl isn't in school today? You know…er, the one with the white hair that was getting bullied yesterday or so. Everybody's seems to be talking bout her like she's a dude. Allen" I paused, Of course I notice (not that I'll admit) That emo definitely stands out.

"What about it?"

"Well, aren't you curious as to why?"

He got me there. Still, after what happened yesterday she probably just chickened out.

(Or off'ed herself)

Even I couldn't control the quick shudder that ran through myself with that thought. Suicide. Now I'm freaked.

I sighed. Why was I thinking to deeply into everything with her? With her attitude she probably wouldn't. She's 'tomboy'. She's still a girl so she's probably like all those other bitches out there. They'll do anything for attention. Loser's and sluts.

"Why should I care?" I said voicing my thoughts.

When I looked at the Usagi he had a cocky grin drawn across his face and he signalled towards the screen of his laptop. I just blinked without effort feeling disappointed. (More in the school at the moment, this was supposed to be one of the best schools in tech and development or some crap like that)

"You hacked into the school database?" I whispered. Fine, at least now I can find out a few things about her. First off on the school details her picture wasn't what I expected. What is she an emo or Goth? At least choose one.

It wasn't unnerving that she wasn't smiling, it was more like the fact that she looked bored and lifeless is what freaked me out. In fact. She looked exactly like that ( I noticed) when those bitches would bully her. Like she had just given up on everything and was dead inside. I swear it sent shivers down my spine. I've only seen eyes like that once and I hoped that I would never have to see them again.

Fuckin Emo's. Don't give a shit about life.

Along with that image that I was currently trying to ignore, her address, number and a bit of a bio along with some other unneeded info. What was surprising was that it barely had anything. Every new kid that I had checked out of boredom had an entire autobiography on their 'gifts, favourites' and all that shit. With her's there was nothing. Barely anything. Not even a birthday apart from her age.

Not even much parental information?

Weird

"She doesn't have much does she?" Lavi asked. I nodded albeit stiffly.

"Lets check out her address after school. Heard Lenalee's back in school today anyway." He murmured which was weird even for him. He must have been a curious as I now was. I just nodded again and leaned back in my seat. No point going against the retarded antics of the Usagi as I to was curious as well. As stupid as he may act he's a smart, manipulative prick (And that's the only praise from me that he'll ever get)

Still, I can get this annoying curiosity off of my fucking case.

Che

For us to be able to hack into easily into the school mainframe.

Bunch of Amateurs.

**Allen's Pov**

While cutting some onions I couldn't help but notice how sharp the knife that I was using in fact was. It was like cutting through butter or something.

Would make a good weapon in case of a burglary.

I turned the knife slightly to look at small writing by the side but also failed to notice that it was in a position that would easily cut my wrist and probably kill me. Still It wasn't the worst thing. I was more interested with the brand of the knife.

What happened next was stupid.

The doorbell rang and surprised me that the knife had loosened in my grip causing it to easily slice into my wrist. Immediately a hiss escaped from my mouth.

Ok, so slashing my wrist wasn't unfamiliar to me but it still stung. What d'you expect from getting a cut.

I was prepared to swear and curse whoever had caused me to make such a ridiculous error. My wrist was bleeding quite heavily and it was hard to stop the bleeding.

I cursed again. My hand was twitching. Damn it hurts.

The knife dropped onto the floor along with a few drops of blood but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. I was more annoyed at the fact that something so ridiculous had happened when I wasn't expecting anyone. I don't have any friends for them to come to my house so who the hell would be ringing on my door. I only missed one day of school.

Still, calm. I need to be calm. No point getting angry over something that has happened a lot even when I always get hurt. This was nothing. I also had to ignore the blood staining the floor only reminding me that I needed to clean up and redecorate.

I took a deep breathe managing to put a smile on my face before snapping the house door open. The smile wiped clean as soon as I noticed who it was. I only found my eyes widening instead.

Kanda and Lavi?

What the heck were these guys doing here. Panic was quickly flooding my system and before I could stop myself I was already shouting.

"How the hell do you know where I live?"

"Found out through the school system." Kanda replied.

I just stared at him . Was he retarded. That sounded like a stalker.

I pretty much just staring at the want to be samurai , now confirmed, stalker. Was he serious. Kanda didn't seem to care though and made some gesture to the door with some annoying smug on his face.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

Ok, I'll admit that today's turn of event was kind of funny, and that It was a while since I felt humoured by someone else's action. Apart from that though, I never wanted to stab someone this much before.

The question 'Aren't you gonna let me in' felt simply rhetorical as sounded like one of the most ridiculous question that I had been asked but before I could slam the door shut the bloody prick barged his way past. I could only stare at him in surprise with how much ego was visibly that you could cut it with a knife.

(A very, very sharp knife, that, if not careful, could easily slit into your wrist. Wait a second? I have one. )

From there on things just got weirder as the guy then obviously saw my wrist, which was still bleeding if I might add, and did what shattered my already breaking image of him. He freaked out.

Now, for character design purposes, I'm not going to say exactly what happened, but It definitely ended with me laughing uncontrollably. I mean, his personality was definitely a new experience for me. Who would have known that he was cautious about blood and 'Emo's as he kept saying. When I asked him he only grabbed pieces of tissue that he could find and wrapped my wrist.

(My left hand is in a glove)

After that he just stormed past into the living room and grabbed the remote making himself comfortable. That egoistic attitude kept reminding me of Cross and in frustration and some powerful display of self rest6raint, I successfully left the room to go back into the kitchen.

And that was where I was now. In the kitchen finishing cleaning up the specks of blood that escaped me.

Living with Cross I discovered that there would always be something to clean up and that help preoccupy me from thoughts of murder. And after cleaning up I went back to chopping onions.

Tim appeared out of nowhere and settled in front of me seeming to just watch as I chopped some vegetables. The onions were starting to make me cry.

"Do you live all alone?" I jumped and almost cut myself again.

"Don't sneak up on people". I shouted back. What was with this guy anyway. Who barges into a strangers and just makes themselves comfortable. "Also, that's none of your business." I added then quickly turned around to face the samurai wannabe, "Remember that I have a knife and would pay you back from earlier Kanda Yuu" The way he looked back at me was incredulous and entertaining but that looked seemed to wipe away in a few minutes as I blinked.

"Che, It's not my fault that you're clumsy Moyashi"

"Why did you even come here"

"In the area."

I sighed again and turned around Weakly putting down the knife abandoning dicing, and crossed my arms.

"I get it. You were in '**the area'**" I gestured. "But why you came to my place I don't know. Anyway, if you're going to steal anything. Get out. And if you're just going to annoy me, you can get out too. I don't need you to just barge into my house and annoy me." Kanda just stared at me with that evident scowl on his face. After a few minutes he finally turned around and just when I thought he was going to leave he stopped.

"Do you live alone Moyashi?" At that I felt a vein twitch.

"Why do you keep calling me a Moyashi?"

"Just answer the question."

"You answer mine first you're in my house!"

"Still, I asked first" Again I twitched. What was with this arrogance. It was smothering me. Still, hope I quickly calmed down I would never know. I looked at Tim who was still perched in the same position, not moving, Thankfully.

"No I don't live alone. Now can you please tell me what it is that you want so you can leave?" Kanda just shrugged me off. In all honest, even though many scenarios on murder and how to kill the unusual Asian guy and get rid of the body quietly and successfully was running through my head I felt a bit relieved. That was until the guy turned around walking into the living room where I followed, before he slumped onto a couch picking up one of the remotes.

"Okay, what part of you leaving am I leaving out of here?" I asked. The smug grin on his face was really annoying me despite what I said earlier.

"Do you normally treat your guest like this Moyashi?"

"Do you normally barge into people houses…Bakanda?" I retorted. In turn, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at the way his expression changed.

"Don't think that you're the only one that can speak Japanese okurasu." The look on his face was priceless and from there another argument or 'bicker', whatever you want to call it started.

It was like what I was used to. It was Crossed slouched across the couch looking bored or uncomfortable from a hangover. It was short sentences being exchanged. Instead it was some stranger sitting in the living room silently watching the TV and flicking through countless channels. I could only sigh. I wasn't used to this. I didn't have 'friends' round my house like most teenagers. It was mainly always just me and Tim and occasionally Cross whenever he could be bothered to disappear. The most I got would be some female guests of Cross who would want to simply flirt and 'do stuff' with Cross which simply made me leave the room as It was obvious what was going to happen.

That damn womanizer.

I dared a glance at Kanda again taking good note of how long his hair was and had to hold back a chuckle. If he didn't want people mistaking him for a girl then why didn't he do something with his hair. Sure pony tails are unisex but it only added to making him look more feminine, More than me any way and I the a female.

Kanda just continued flicking through channels, then I kind of noticed something.

"Do you like Cartoons?" I murmured though my tone seemed to have been picked up from him.

"What?"

"I noticed that you keep going around those channels"

Kanda just paused and I felt another sly smirk stretch across my face.

"Oh, so it's true. Who would have thought that someone as uptight as you would like cartoons? Oh wait…are you blushing?" I said noticing how a light pink tinge formed across his face before he snapped his head out of my view. Who would have thought?

"I don't blush Moyashi" Kanda snarled but I simply ignored him.

"Don't try to change the subject again. And you obviously are."

"Shut up Moyashi?"

At that word I twitched and could feel a vein throbbing with my heart beat. Moyashi? Moyashi? Do I look like a freaking Moyashi to you?

"Alright, Listen Bakanda, I don't care what it is that you want or why the hell you're here in My House, but call me a Moyashi again and You won't leave in one piece.!" I shouted. Inhaling deeply as I hadn't breathed for the whole conversation. I had the sudden urge to vent out my frustration.

But, yet again the bastard just smirked.

"And what the fuck do you think _you_ can do **Moyashi?**"

"I have a gun"

"….."!

"….."

Sure it was bluntly and straight to the point. A thing you should never say as a threat to someone when you just moved into the neighbourhood but I wasn't thinking straight. That and I didn't have anything to lose. I knew the law, and I knew what parts would allow me to shoot him. And Cross did have a bunch of short range weapons (Guns being his favourite). I just grinned feel superior to be honest at that moment.

"Now, wanna try saying that again. Bakanda?"

"…You'd really shoot an unarmed guy"

I nodded. For trespassing. Kanda nodded and seemed to smirk again, Smirk not smile, and I just sighed leaning further into the sofa again. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You're weirder than I gave you credit for. I thought you'd be a fucking pansy crying your fucking eyes out." I just smirked. You have no idea how much that sentence is true.

"I have this undying urge to tell you to wash your mouth of that language. I swear there was a swear word in every sentence."

"Don't care. What I'm curious about is what's up with you. After all you just lost your friends in your second week of school and your 'hated by everyone." I said and I just sighed. "Your point being"

"Why aren't you bothered by this?"

"Um…should I be?"

"Fine, whatever. Just toss me the remote." I said. Kanda just 'tched' again before chucking the remote at me, with a little more force than needed but I still caught. I then inserted the TV channel number and settled it to my right. Tom and Jerry. Who would have thought. Kept seeing Kanda flick to that channel so I just went the same one. At least he has a sense of taste.

"You watch Tom and Jerry Moyashi?" "Apparently so do you Kanda." I simply replied back. There was a silence that followed and I just felt myself grin. I finally won an argument. But, I don't think it should matter what somebody watches, everybody has different tastes right?

"If you were worry about me telling and running your oh so _perfect_ image then you're just being stupid Bakanda. " I began in a rather sarcastic tone I admit. Obviously he liked something that was **out of his character **but that actually made me feel more safe, in an odd way. At least he had some classic taste.

"Toons like Tom and Jerry are pure genius. If I get older I still think that I'll be watching this"

Kanda just stared at me then unexpectedly (to me) his shoulders sagged a little and he leaned backwards onto the arm rest of the sofa obviously making himself comfortable.

"You really think that?" He asked. I just nodded. "It's an original."

"Yeah I agree. The new ones aren't as good though."

"I used to watch them in London. Really popular and all. Always on around 6:00. I even tried recording them so that I could watch them after school if it was on during the day" It was ridiculous but enjoyable. Especially when I watched it with Mana. I just smiled silently to myself then turned to Kanda who was just staring at me.

"You really don't care what other people think about you, huh Moyashi?" He asked turning to face the TV screen. It made me suddenly feel a bit sick. People would always judge and he was most likely cautious of that every day. Wow, who knew, it sounded hard to be popular.

"I've got a question for you Kanda." He just nodded turning back to face me and I could only stare at his face. Yeah he was handsome and yeah he looked like one of those people but…

"Do you worry about how people see you?"

He just stared. "What?"

"I mean that are you afraid of people seeing the 'fake you'. you seem bent on the whole don't care what people think about you but from just being here I can see that yourself self-conscious and all. do you honestly care about that stuff?" the way my sentence was ended was left for answer but I didn't receive any. it looked like I had hit the mark. I just shrugged it off. Whatever, didn't really matter to me. He could do whatever he wanted with his life and I would do whatever I wanted with mine. Speaking of which, I was getting hungry and the food that I had made previously was still in the oven and should have been done by now.

I stood up and stretched then smiled noticing that the infomercials were still on. I could quickly grab some dinner. My eyes finally settled on Kanda who was in deep thought and I just couldn't help smiling at his seriousness. Again, would have thought.

"Oyo, Bakanda, are you hungry?" I asked. He perked up and silently nodded.

He just stared incredulously at me then let out a fustrated sigh. "Why are you sudden'y being nice to me. I thought I was an 'intruder' you were going to shoot. I shrugged. "Well now you're the first guest I had in a while so I'm in a while so I'm going to be a little nice. It looks like you have a lot on your plate. So are you eating or what?"

"Did you cook?" He asked and I swear I had a second heart as a vein suddenly throbbed. If you have a problem with my cooking then don't eat I snapped. Before storming into the kitchen. I'll be nice for now but I will kill him if he pushes it. The oven was still on and I didn't wait before grabbing an oven mitt and pulling the pizza out.

Yumm, I can't help how I could feel myself dribbling. Still the next task was to pull out the chocolate cake, lamb roast and rice and put it all into the living room. I did this quickly to my credit and grabbed to plates and a drink placing it on the table with the rest of the food.

"Take what you want. If you don't want anything then just don't eat"

He just blinked , sitting straight and grabbing a plate.

"You made all of this?" Again I nodded. "Tch, what were you expecting me to come over?"

"Keep your ego to yourself as your arrogance would ruin the food" I'm sure that the beam on my face could reflect light but I ignored it grabbing a slice of my homemade pizza. Lots of toppings, cheese and soft dough. Kanda did the same and finally the commercials went off and the show was about to start. I sat back and made myself more comfortable. Finally Tom and Jerry was on and I was actually looking forwards to it. Something to make me laugh

"Your not afraid of gaining weight are you?" Kanda stated more than questioned. I didn't bother looking at him as all these stupid questions were getting annoying.

"I have a high metabolism"

"By the way, what's that Moyashi?" Kanda said gesturing to a certain gold ball with wings that had 'mysteriously' appeared above the remote but still wasn't moving. I grinned picking him up and stroking him in an admittedly awful imitation of the Godfather.

"It's my toy Tim"

"Hnnn…so your into that kind of thing" He said smirking in my direction. I just smirked back feeling on of my eyebrows rise questionably.

"Do I care?"

**Hey everyone. SO-SO-SO-SO-SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS STORY. I never intended to abandon this story for so long but I kept postponing it. I had this on my computer uncompleted and kept getting lost in how to finish it. Any way, please forgive me and tell me what you think. I try not to let this happen again. PS, Give me ideas, My imagination can only go so far. **

**okurasu means Retard. ***_**whispers **_**~push the button~***

**AanimeLoverr29 over an out. **


	6. Moving on Slowly

**I'm back. Took a while to finish this but I'm working on all the others. Write a mock plan is really helpful. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter : Moving on slowly**

It kind of dawned on me as to how I might have some sort of mood swing abnormality. One second I felt really sad and pitiful, the next I felt like killing someone. It was definitely a bad mix.

What was also a bad thing was letting a complete stranger enter my home and acting civil when that stranger had proved to be a jackarse. My actions were straight up contradictions that confused even me. After all, wasn't my first meeting with Kanda the reason for me going home covered in Grape juice. Wasn't it also the reason that I'm scorned at school.

There were a bunch of other problems that I could describe but other all it basically described to me that letting him into y 'sanctuary' no matter how crap it was, a mistake.

I've only had three people ever come to one of my houses and even stay the night, and most of them stole from me.

Anyway, this was why I was currently exhausted. I hadn't slept. Couldn't actually. The idea of this stranger, who i had known for less than a week, in my house made me on guard. I can't believe I let than my guard anyway, in the first place. What the fuck was i thinking. This basically resulted in me staying up the whole night.

Ironically, he didn't sleep either.

Sure I didn't really own anything of value, well except for the crap that Cross decided to waste my money on, either way i was on guard. If i fell asleep, who knew what would happen. I mean, I have been stabbed before. People were just plain mean.

After all, I had also known Rhode and Daisya along with the others for the same length of time and all of a sudden they turned on me. Mainly because of this guy and his friend, if I might add. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get close to him. At least that was what I originally though but now look what I was doing.

I must have really been lonely.

Any way. I found myself staring outside through the curtains at the lighter shades of blue that came signalling morning. Currently it was 4:48 am. It wasn't the first time that I had done an all nighter but i just felt really tired. Is it possible to be jet lagged for a week?

As I stared at the sky, shuffling by my side easily caught my attention and I found myself staring at my 'guest' as he suddenly stood up. I didn't have any fears of rape as i wasn't appealing in any way so my main worry was the risk of an alternative attack. After all, i didn't mention that i had previously been stabbed. It was just hard to feel comfortable around anyone some times. Rhodes attack proved that point.

I slowly stood up as well by instinct and he turned to stare at me, the ever present snarl returning to his face. At least with him i knew where i stood.

"What do you want?" He growled, his thin eyebrow curling. Wow he could be a woman, if not for that voice.

"I was about to ask you that." I replied. A moment of silent followed before he finally spoke. " The toilet" I just nodded before walking past him."It's this way" I replied. There were two toilets but I only had time to clean one and make it look habitable.

I seriously need to do some work in cleaning, retiling, the plumbing, painting, carpeting (if that's a word) and repairing this damn house. Cross basically bought the cheapest one and even though the room and space was great, when I first moved in it looked like it was infested with rats and had been abandoned for years. It would take a long time so I would probably have to wait till a break or half time to start.

As I lead the way I couldn't help but mull over the price. It would cost a lot out of my savings and I really hated the idea of losing money. I came to America with about £200 equivalent in dollars for food. The rent had been paid. The only thing now was the gas, water, electricity and other stuff. Insurance would most likely be needed as I attracted trouble like insane and apparently you had to pay for health insurance.

Overall, expensive. I was glad that I had lived with cross a little as not only did i have to pay for all this crap but I had to pay for his thrifty lifestyle as well. At least now i could use that money on more useful things.

"Here" I pointed out the upstairs bathroom shared toilet. Kanda walked past me without another word and slammed the door in my face. I flinched from the force and the way the door seemed to crack slightly also leading to the light bulb just above me falling and smashing right next to me.

I really need to do some working fixing up this ruined place.

***Maybe***

I was reading mail in the kitchen when Kanda came back in, his eyes clearly on the walls of peeling wallpaper, cracked paint and cracked cement. I just grinned a little.

"I just moved in and the place was unbelievably cheap" I said. Kanda's eyes just swirled to me.

"Really. You sure your not a squatter? This place looks like shit" He joined in. I just laughed a bit. A squatter, that was new. The kettle finally whistles its signal that it was done and I gladly grabbed some mismatched mugs.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Black"

I nodded and proceeded to pour it into the cups of coffee before mixing the mixture and adding milk leaving one plain black. Black coffee, no wonder his personality is so bitter.

"Where are your parents?"Kanda asked as he tookn rthe mug staring into it for a while before taking small sips. I just rolled my eyes. I expected that question and had already prepared my alias.

"They've gone to work. When they get back we're gonna start fixing this place up. It'll look like allt the other houses no time."

"I didn't ask for your life plans idiot" Here we go. I just let out a deep sigh. It was to early for the shit. I just wanted to eat then go job searching. I resumed looking through letters and sorting them out for what looked the most important before grabbing my phone and playing some music then digging into the fridge for ingredients.

"Do you want eggs or pancakes?" I asked changing the subject. In the background stairway to heaven began playing. Like I said before I had a unique taste in music.

" Whatever" He murmered. "You listen to Led Zeppelin?"

"I listen to good music" I replied pulling out a knife. The same knife that I accidently cut myself with yesterday (don't worry i washed it). The way he flinched made me laughed and for more humor I move the knife to the side of my neck loosely as i stared at him. Hi looked more cautious like I was going to try and slit my throat right there. It was funny. I wasn't even holding the knife properly.

Before I knew it I burst out laughing before moving to grab and onion and proceeded to chop it.

" Are you insane?"

"A little bit. Will that be a problem?" I asked, sadistic humour obviously all over my face by the way he cautiously moved closer, eyes darting to knife again. The guitar solo of led zeppelin began to play sweetly in the background.

Like really, what an idiot. If I really wanted to do it I could have done it a long time ago. I just turned away and proceeded to chop for ingredients for my omelette. If this made him back off and avoid me more then my job was complete.

The omelette, pancakes, sausages and baked beans were complete and it was about 7:00 in the morning when the sun finally began to show. We sat at the dining table (which I just noticed had a broken leg, but was still standing strong) and ate in silence, while went through the mail.

Apparently, I was due for the electricity. I had paid the gas and water and the electricity was what needed to pay more constantly. I could survive a bit without electricity. Some ads and other unimportant stuff then a letter from school pretty much welcoming me. I've read that late. As i continued reading and eating I almost chocked but quickly covered it up when Kandas eyes landed to me. He just shook his head like i was an idiot.

The irony was what i was reading was a joint letter from one of my teachers. The sad thing was it wasn't a letter about behaviour, academics or any of that crap. Instead it was a letter describing a debt ith many digits that i couldn't pay off in my life.

The good thing was that it was that it provided me to jobs to pay it off with a meal included. I felt myself wanting to groan as i stared at the Asian bastard before me.

Guess who's fucking family i would be working for as a cleaner/handy-man.

It was around 8:00, watching tv when Kanda decided to leave and proceeded to drag me along with him, kicking and shouting. The threat is what really made me give up. That he would tell the class rep which would eventually go to the head teacher about me bunking school. My grades may have been good but if I was kicked out of school in America i would be held back a grade or two. I definetly did not want that. I preferred London where i would be kicked then move into another school after doing entrance exams.

I was dragged into the pricks car (that was a different one than the one before) and as much as I couldn't help but marvel at it, the way he got smug pissed me off.

"Like what you see?" Kanda asked, a smug grin on his face. It made me feel sick. Why did such a beautiful car have to have such an arsehole as its owner?

"Depends." I murmured. "How much horse power does she have?" I might as well show off my car knowledge to prove that he's an useless arsehole who probably knew nothing about his own car and bought it because it was 'shiny'. I bet he didn't even know the name of the car, Audi A7.

Kanda turned to stare at me before he was reminded to keep his eyes on the road. I had the urge to put on the radio as it might be a bit of a drive.

"Why?

" I just wanted to see if you knew anything about the cars your driving around."

"Don't treat me like an idiot Moyashi. Of course I know about ca..." I cut him off by switching on his radio which obviously pissed him off. He then switched it back off. "Don't fucking do that again and what the hell do you know about cars? You idiot"

"Someone woke on the wrong side of bed. Did you miss out on your 'beauty sleep' princess?"

"Who the fuck could sleep in that pigstyle Moyashi. You're parents must not love you to abandon you in that shithole." I just growled. "What it tranny, Just cause your thongs ridden to high up your ass doesn't mean its my fact. In fact I never even invited you over, you just barged in."

"Because I had to you retard. The school reps wanted to write an artice about the new freak for the school news paper." I paused in my ranting and insults and turned to stare at him. What?

"Is that why you and Lavi have been 'socialising with me?" I asked.

"Obviously, who the fuck would want to hang out with a gender confused freak like you. Also, who says 'socialising'. How sad are you." I just remained quiet mulling over some thoughts. Of course it was like that. Who would willingly hang out with me after all that had happened since i started here. I just let out a groan and began massaging my head.

"As soon as we get out I won't bother you again. And to answer your previous question I know a lot about cars. Enough to tell you that there might something's wrong with your spark plugs" I said trying to change the subject. It seemed to work.

"Good, and what makes you say that."He said as he pulled into the school parking area and began to park.

"The car isn't running smoothly wise ass." With that i slammed the door and began to walk briskly to my first lesson. I guess I wouldn't be seeing him or Lavi again since they were just spying for others.

That might be a relief for when i have to work in both their fricking houses to pay of Cross's debt.

I really loathed that bastard.

**Lavi's POV**

Ok, so it may not have been the nicest idea seeing as Kanda had the patience capacity of a socially inept granddad. I kind of felt sorry for him but it was either him or me. After all with Lenalee returning from one of her job current trip. Being a model did involve a lot of travel after all.

We did rock paper scissors and I o

Won. Meaning Kanda had to persuade the new student to coming back to school (and find out a bit more about her) while i went to greet Lenalee. Either way, could be a win loss situation depending how you looked at it.

Lenalee did tend to act a bit annoying whenever she returned from some of her jobs. It camee with being around confident people and afterwards she would revery back to her usual self. Being a model of course would be quite stressful on ones personality.

Apart from the stress she was their cool childhood friend.

When they split from school Kanda made his way to the address they had found out while he made his way to Komui's, Lenalees brothers. From there he proceeded to listen to Lenalees new stories. They were interesting but after a while of hearing similar cases he would sometimes find himself tuning snippets out wondering how Kanda was doing. Allen hadn't been the most civil during their last meeting.

Her behaviour left him (and Kanda who would never admit it} curious. Like, he even tried the whole sob story past for sympathy among everyone and he was shot down as easily.

Now he was left curious.

"Hey, who's that guy with Kanda?" I found myself turning to the direction that i was pointed to. Someone quickly leaving Kanda's car and rushing away from him. That was his dads car. He never let anyone in his dad's car. That was weird. Also the guy in question was too grungy and Kanda didn't socialise with anyone.

I just shrugged fully aware that we'd be finding out later.

**Allen's POV**

At break time I finally got to see what Kanda was talking about. That and someone must have seen me getting out of his car and create a story as to why.

I was able to view this school newspaper and the part that involved me, the new delinquent. It mainly was biased judging from strangers and how that would create an bad image of me. That and how I was breaking the rules by swimming in the pool in my clothes. Either way my school image had ceased to exist.

I had ran into Lavi and ignored him immediately taking a U turn into the opposite direction. I already had problems.

It was by lunch time that I had gone toilet dry, left the stall soaking wet in something i had no knowledge of, been tripped, then shunned. And when I returned to my next class I found my desk shunned by, well who knew what. It turns out Rhode was spreading a few more rumours and hence the hatred for myself was increasing around the school. I practically ran and hid in my music room. Was I the only student or did this happen to every new one?

My thoughts revolved around how my school life was already sucking, badly.

I just remained quiet before flipping over the hood of the piano to stare at the ivory keys. I was drying off at least. I blew dust off whilst holding my breath then proceeded to tap on a key softly hearing the resonating chime.

It was relaxing at least. I checked my phone for the time before deciding that I could skip the next lessons. I had already gotten my result earlier and the main reason that I was still in school was due to my age. The only benefit to living with Cross was that I was smart and learnt ahead of my age mates. (A secret if I might add)

I Before I knew it I began to play and I found myself staring at my hands again in awe as I found myself playing a familiar complicated lullaby.

If only I knew where it was from.

"That's a lovely song. Where'd you learn to play?" My fingers immediately stopped and my head snapped to the direction the voice came from. "Oh please don't stop on my account" The girl continued. I just stared feeling unusually conscious of myself from the way the girl looked. She had long blonde hair which curled down to her shins. So slender and if i'm honest pretty. Almost like a doll . The only flaw being the bandages wrapped around her left eye, like4 mine if i might add. She just grinned. "I asked, where'd you learn to play?" She repeated yet again finally snapping me out of my revere.

"Um, taught myself. Who...?" "I'm Lala. Don't be fooled by my size sweety, i'm a sophomore. And you are?" She questioned.

"Ah so your the current victim in this initiation" I found myself staring at her. "What?" I questioned.

"I'm Allen" The senior in question just laughed. "You have a lot to learn kid. I'd be happy to teach you if you play for me a bit."

**DONE! Success. It took a while to finish this chapter. I find myself dreading the long chapter before the fun. They're important as well. At least I could finally update. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
